Ianto's fresh start in Torchwood Cardiff high
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: There is a new boy in Torchwood Cardiff high. His name is Ianto Jones, just moved from London. Things turn out well until his secret he has been hiding is revealed, making his life full apart. Janto with quite alot of Gwen bashing. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story in my head for weeks, so I thought I better write it before it slips away from my mind! Enjoy!**

Ianto checked himself in the mirror for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. It was his first day in Torchwood high Cardiff, since the incidence in Torchwood London. The torture Ianto had been through to help Lisa his Girlfriend. Ianto couldn't afford to keep those memories, for better or for worse, he wanted to get rid of them. He's been given a second chance, so he was going to make a good impression of himself. The new uniform suited him better than the other one. This uniform wasn't posh as the other one, Ianto liked it. He became tired of looking like a butler, the only good side to his old uniform was it made him feel like James Bond. Now he was wearing black trousers, White dress shirt with a red/yellow striped tie, With a grey jumper to finish it off.

Ianto smiled to himself in the mirror, sorting out his ruffled hair into it's perfect shape. "Perfect" Ianto spoke taking grab of his bag, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart" His mam said preparing his breakfast on the worktop.

"Morning Mam" Ianto replied taking his seat on the table with his sister Rhiannon also there.

"Good luck in your new school Ianto, you're going to need it if you're going to do the same thing you did to Lisa in your old school" Rhiannon sniggered

"Rhiannon! Don't talk to Ianto like that!" His mam shouted causing Ianto to wince from the sound level.

"It's true! I'm surprised he even made it into this new school!"

"You don't mean that so say sorry!"

"Sorry Ianto" Rhiannon whispered, then continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Thanks Mam" Ianto thanked when he was passed his breakfast.

"Any time Hun" She replied kissing Ianto on the forehead. "I have to admit you look much better in this uniform than the other one. I can tell you are going to fit in!" His mam said causing Rhiannon to laugh. "That's annoth Rhiannon!"

Ianto couldn't bear it in here anymore, he needed to escape to his school. To get away from his annoying little sister. "Bye Mam" Ianto called out rising to his feet.

"So soon? I mean you havent even touched your food!" She indicated to the un touched toast on the table.

"Wasn't hungry" Ianto replied "Maybe because I'm starting school again today, you know fresh start"

"Maybe, anyway enjoy today sweetie" she spoke pulling Ianto into a hug, placing one of her loving kisses on his forehead.

"I will mam" He replied pulling his bag over his shoulder, making his way out of the door to his blue Ferrari. Inside Ianto glanced to his watch 8:00 he was going to be late, on his first day!

* * *

It took Ianto a good 20 minutes to find Torchwood Cardiff high school, but when he found it he had another task. Find a parking space. Ianto sighed setting in the right gear and driving forwards. Inside the car park, it was buzzing with cars '_Great_' he thought. Ianto drove round the car park in a circle, till he found a spot. Ianto sighed in satisfaction, he finally found a parking space.

Ianto carefully parked the blue Ferrari, checking his space. Ianto opened the car door pulling out his bag with him. Ianto was about to lock the car but got cut off, by a massive black SUV driving to the spot next to him. The passenger door opened to reveal a boy a little older than Ianto, short black hair, not wearing most of his uniform with his t-shirt sleeves rolled up.

"Shit!" The boy spoke pulling the car door away from Ianto's Ferrari. Ianto sighed there was now a dent. Perfect!

"Sorry mind Owen, he's a prick" A taller boy spoke standing next to Owen.

"Thanks Harkness!" Owen shouted, walking away with a Japanese girl following.

"Sorry about that" The boy spoke to Ianto. His hair was longer ruffling in one direction, he was wearing the same as Owen except he had his tie on real loose, when Owen didn't have one at all.

"No Problem" Ianto replied. Ianto's knees went numb when he saw him smile. Was he falling for him? He never had these feeling for Lisa, it was strange.

"I'm Jack by the way, Jack Harkness" Jack introduced giving out his hand.

"Jones' Ianto Jones" Ianto replied taking hold of Jack's hand to take a firm shake. He had that strange feeling again, electricity running through his veins.

"Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones" Jack replied causing Ianto to blush. Did he just blush? He never felt so alive in months, he had a strange feeling for Jack.

"This your first day?" Jack asked

"Uh yeah, been transferred from Torchwood London" He replied

"How come?"

"Well-" Ianto began but a girl jumped in, long black hair, gap in between two front teeth, black skirt with tights, t-shirt and tie, and jumper wrapped round her waist.

"Come on Jack! The other two have already left" The girl spoke tugging Jack's shirt. Jack sighed glancing to the girl.

"Okay..." Jack sighed, turning back to Ianto. "See you later?" Jack asked but got pulled away from the girl.

What just happened? Ianto thought making his way to the reception.

* * *

"Hello I'm Ianto Jones" Ianto said to the receptionist with blonde hair look up.

"Hello Ianto I have been excepting you, I am Mrs Tyler, people come here when they need help with there needs." Mrs Tyler explained "Any way here's your time table and planner" She passed Ianto his planner and time table. "Your formal tutor is Mr Smith, you will find him in E10, that's where the rest of your new tutor group will be waiting for you" She replied.

"Thank you" Ianto thanked causing her to smile.

"Any time, you better be off to your new class, let Mr Smith know you are here"

"Yes, right thank you" Ianto spoke making his way to the right, but turning back. "Um me again, where's E10?"

"Oh right sorry so rude of me! Any way it's in the science block which is in that direction" She pointed to the left.

"Thank you" He thanked again.

"Any time" She called out to Ianto who headed to the science block.

* * *

Ianto placed a small knock on E10, then entered to find his tutor standing in the front with his tutor group gathered round the tables.

"Ah you must be Ianto! I was told we were having a new student in are tutor group! More the merrier I say! I am Mr Smith head of Science, I send smiles all round to people, you know it is nice to smile! Any way annoth about me" Mr Smith spoke turning his attention back to the rest of the class. "Alright class this is Ianto Jones just came from Torchwood London, starting fresh here, so lets make him feel welcome! Would any one mind letting Ianto shadow them for the next few days? So he gets his bearings" He asked, getting a hand rise straight away.

"Wow im surprised to see Harkness actually help someone!" Mr Smith joked

"I'm Hurt" Jack replied pretending to be hurt, causing the rest of the class to laugh at him.

"Okay then you shall follow Mr Harkness" Mr Smith announced making Ianto's head shot up. Ianto scanned the room to find Jack sitting there with his hand up, grinning.

**Shall I continue? -Jaggerz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Please enjoy!**

Every portion of Ianto's stomach had butterflies, flapping their wings making his stomach tingle. He was certain he'd never felt this way for anyone! It was just weird, a weird experience for him. Ianto looked into Jack's blue Crystal eyes, they were different to others, they were their own unique pair of eyes.

"Right then it's settled! Ianto you may sit next to Jack over in the corner" Mr Smith announced patting Ianto on the shoulder. Ianto made a small nod making his way to the back of the room with the other four from earlier sitting there. Jack on the end sitting next to the welsh girl, with Owen on her other side, and the Japanese girl besides him. Jack pulled out a chair, indicating for him to come over, which Ianto kindly accepted.

"Hello again, I didn't expect you to be in my tutor group!" Jack laughed.

"Me either" Ianto smiled, pulling out his kit. "What do we do in this lesson?" Ianto asked.

"Well, this basically is the lesson for everyone to go to their tutor groups, do their homework, and mostly chat! That kind of stuff" Jack explained to Ianto who done a small smile.

"I don't have any home work to do, what about you?"

"Well I do have home work, but I tend to stuff home work. So it's settled we will just chat!" Jack chuckled.

"Sounds good enough for me" Ianto replied playing with his pen.

"So tell me about yourself" Jack asked leaning back in his chair resting his head in his hands.

"Well, my name is Ianto Jones, 16 years of age, birthday on august 19th. Born in Cardiff, moved to London when I was 5, joined Torchwood London. Then I moved back to Cardiff and now I've moved to Torchwood Cardiff, and here I am" Ianto explained.

"Is it alright if I ask again why you moved from Torchwood London?" Jack asked causing Ianto to sigh. He hated talking about the incident, it always made him end up in tears.

"It's complicated" Ianto muttered, tightening his grip on the pen.

"Oh, sorry I brought it up" Jack apologised, making Ianto lift his head up.

"Don't worry I'm fine now. It happened months back, it's just... I don't like bringing it up" Ianto confessed

"It's alright you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Jack said pulling back the four legs of the chair onto the ground. Jack pulled his arm round Ianto's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine, so tell me about yourself then" Ianto asked making Jack grin and pull his arm away, making Ianto's shoulder go cold.

"Born in America, 3 years old when I moved down to Cardiff, now 17 years old and going to Torch wood Cardiff" Jack spoke.

"Do you miss America?" Ianto asked.

"Not really, I don't remember most of it. I mean who wouldn't love Cardiff?" Jack joked making Ianto laugh.

"I suppose" Ianto giggled.

"Think it's time we made introductions" Jack declared making a fake cough, then turning to his right.

"Okay this is Gwen Cooper, you've met the person next to her Owen Harper the one who attacked your car" Jack said

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Owen fighted back causing Jack to raise his hands up.

"I'm not the one who made the dent there!" Jack replied "Any way the one next to Owen is Toshiko Sato, but most people call her Tosh, she's the brain box in the group, gets us out of trouble you know that sort of thing..."

"Hello Ianto" Tosh spoke to Ianto who nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you" Ianto replied

"Owen? Gwen?" Jack asked poking the two of them.

"Oh right! Sup Ianto?" Owen asked folding his arms and leaning in his chair.

"I'm fine thanks you?" Ianto asked.

"I'm okay" Owen spoke

"Gwen?" Jack asked looking to Gwen who was doodling pictures of her and Jack on her planner causing Jack to sigh. "Gwen?!" Jack spoke making her jump and look at him.

"Yes?" She asked

"You going to say hello to Ianto?" Jack asked

"Dunno" Gwen replied turning back to her drawings

"Gwen! Don't be rude!" Tosh said

"It's fine" Ianto spoke causing the rest to stare at him. "She doesn't have to introduce herself to me if she doesn't want to" he said

"Yeah he's right I don't have to!" She pointed out making the rest of the team make evil glares at her.

"Okay" Jack shrugged "Welcome to the Torchwood team Ianto!" Jack announced making Gwen shoot her head up.

"What?!" She asked

"I said Ianto is joining the gang, that is alright isn't it?" Jack asked

"Yeah sure it is!" Tosh giggled

"Sure it is, good to have more boys than girls in the gang" Owen confessed causing Jack to grin.

"Well that's three against 1 welcome to the gang Ianto!" Jack said holding out his hand for Ianto, who accepted it into a high five.

"Really?!" Ianto asked, he never felt so human in ages "I mean I'm actually allowed in your gang?!"

"Afraid so" Gwen muttered

"Thank you guys!" Ianto squealed making Jack chuckle.

"Your welcome Ianto, we just need to find you a nick name"

"A nick name?" Ianto asked, looking puzzled

"Sure everyone in are gang has to have a nick name! It's are gang code!" Jack explained. "I'm called-" Jack began but got cut off by Mr Smith.

"Come one guys! Time for your next lessons!" He announced causing Jack to sigh.

"Why don't we talk over this at break?" Jack asked causing the rest to nod. "Where we usually meet" He added, waving at Owen and Tosh as they left.

"Jack could you walk me to my next lesson?" Gwen asked leaning over the table to Jack.

"Sorry Gwen I got to go to my next lesson with Ianto" Jack said, when he was actually relived he had an excuse to leave Gwen. Gwen tutted and left the room.

"What you got next?" Jack asked to Ianto who was looking at his time table.

"Biology, I think" Ianto replied causing Jack to grin.

"Snap! Let's go to our next lesson then!" Jack said pulling Ianto up with him.

"Allonsi boys!" Mr Smith said patting the two boy's backs, leaving for the door.

* * *

Jack and Ianto waited outside room E5 where a teacher approached wearing a red jacket, with white stripes going along it. "Right come on in class!" The teacher announced opening the door.

"This is Mr Hart he's are biology teacher, better keep on his good side, he has a awfully bad temper" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear who nodded. Jack and Ianto took their seats whilst Mr Hart took the register.

"Sam?"

"Here"

"Sophie?"

"Here"

"Jack?" Mr Hart asked in a sweet tone better than the other names he called out.

"Uh, hi?" Jack said causing the rest to laugh at him. Mr Hart smiled and continued to read the register. "I think Mr Hart has a crush on me, it's scary and gross!" Jack explained causing Ianto to giggle. "It's not funny! it's really gross for a old wrinkled teacher to fancy a 17 year old!" He confessed causing Ianto to laugh even more.

"Is there a Ianto Jones in here?" Mr Hart called out looking down at the bottom of the register with Ianto's name written down there.

"Yes Sir right here" Ianto explained raising his hand up to Mr Hart who just nodded and ticked him off.

"Okay today, we are going to disect hitch hikers, I need you all to get into pairs and work on from there" He explained. Jack glanced to Ianto who slowly turned to look at him.

"Care to be my partner?" Jack asked raising his eye brows making Ianto blush.

"Course" Ianto replied.

"Awesome" Jack replied when the hitch hikers were passed around. Ianto stared at the hitch hiker. "What?"

"It's already dead?!" Ianto said surprised looking down to the black hitch hiker.

"Course it is, why wouldn't it?"

"It's just, in Torchwood London when you dissect aliens you have to kill them before you dissect them" Ianto confessed.

"No!" Jack said surprised looking to Ianto who nodded.

"Yeah afraid so" Ianto replied looking to Jack. "So we going to disect it or not?" Ianto asked

"Sure, you lead!" Jack said giving Ianto the scalpal. When Ianto received it he felt electricity run through his veins again. Like it was a sign for something. He only hoped Jack felt it too.

**End of chapter 2. Tell me what you think their nick names should be! - Jaggerz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for helping me choose the nick names! Enjoy!**

Ianto's first proper lesson turned out quite well. Him and Jack done well on finishing first and got told we would get great grades, or maybe it was because Mr Hart wanted to spoil Jack, Who knows? Ianto couldn't stop laughing halfway through the lesson from Mr Hart giving a demonstration and asking Jack to help him out, making Jack become embarrassed. 2 lessons were now over, only leaving only 3 more lessons to go before the day ends. But it was now time for break, so him and Jack were going to break, Jack in front leading Ianto to the spot Jack was talking about.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah trust me it wasn't nice to see a reset fly explode in the class!" Ianto replied "The teacher was glad I fainted"

"So you didn't have a fit about your clothes getting messy?" Jack guessed causing Ianto to smirk.

"Yeah" Ianto replied "And so the teacher didn't have to do much cleaning up because my clothes absorbed it all" Ianto confessed causing Jack to burst out laughing, walking to the other three who were gathered in the baseball pitch.

"What's so funny?" Owen asked, looking to Jack whose face was red from laughing to hard.

"Nothin" Jack replied slumping to the ground with Ianto slowly sitting down next to him.

"So Ianto how is it going so far?" Tosh asked

"It's going great, Jack got embarrassed" Ianto giggled causing Jack to blush.

"How?" Owen asked smirking at Jack's face.

"Mr Hart" Jack muttered, causing Owen to roll on the floor laughing. "It's not funny!"

"No you're right it's not funny... It's hilarious!" Owen laughed "What was it this time Jack?!"

"Register and demonstration" Jack replied causing Owen to laugh harder. "Right that's it!" Jack shouted, standing up and sprinting over to Owen, play fighting with him.

Gwen looked to Jack who was laughing with Owen when they play fighted. She never saw him this happy, he's only this happy because of Ianto, this caused her to become jealous. What has Ianto got and she hasn't? She needed to do something about it and soon.

"Any way" Jack huffed slumping next down to Ianto, with Owen laying down panting next to Tosh who giggled at the sight. "Time for Ianto to hear are nicknames, then we choose his" Jack explained, to the gang who simply nodded. "Okay I start!" Jack cleared his throat. "I'm called Captain, because I'm the leader of the gang, it's simple really" Jack explained.

"I'm called mini Egg head, because i'm brainy like the eggheads" Tosh spoke.

"I'm Medic, because I am training to become a doctor" said Owen.

"I'm Gappy, from the gap in my two front teeth" Gwen said not looking away from Jack when she said so.

"So that's us four out of the way! Now just t find one for you Ianto!" Jack chuckled "So what do you want to be called?"

"I don't know really" Ianto replied.

"Oh Come on you must have something you want to be called!" Jack asked "Like things you do, what you're like that sort of thing!"

"Well, I don't really have any tactics only than I am welsh" Ianto replied looking to the ground embarrassed.

"Well that's alright! We will just call you, Welshzo!" Jack presented making Ianto shoot his head up and blush.

"I think that's a awesome nickname!" Ianto replied smiling towards Jack who smiled back making Ianto blush.

"Nice thinking of the name captain" Owen spoke

"Yeah nice thinking Jack it suits Ianto!" Tosh added making Jack bow.

"Thank you I try my best!" Jack replied causing the gang to laugh except Gwen. Now Gwen has become awfully jealous, Owen chose Gwen's nickname because Jack couldn't. And Gwen could of had that nick name, it's the best one she has ever heard! She had to let Ianto know who Jack belongs to, so she thought it was time to take action.

"Um Welshzo?" Gwen asked causing Ianto to turn away from his and Jack's conversation.

"Yes?" Ianto asked.

"Is it okay if I just talked to you?" Gwen asked, smiling when Ianto gave a small nod.

"Be back soon so I can say Ianto's new nickname, Welshzo!" Jack shouted causing Ianto to chuckle and Gwen to do a small scowl.

"Yes Gwen?" Ianto asked, when they were far away from the rest of the gang for them to see and hear. Gwen slowly turned around and smiled sweetly before punching Ianto hard in the face. Ianto heaped onto the ground, blood escaping his nose with his left eye starting to turn black and swell.

"What the hell Gwen?!" Ianto shrieked putting his hand over his nose to catch the drops of blood as they fell.

"That's for cutting into mine and Jack's relationship!" Gwen scowled

"I didn't know you even had a relationship!" Ianto screamed watching his hand full up of blood.

"We don't, well not yet but we will soon! So stay out of it! If I catch you doing it again I will do more than a punch next time!" Gwen spoke, swishing her bag over her shoulder and walking to her next lesson.

Ianto slumped to the ground wondering what just happened. Why did Gwen think he was butting into her relationship if she and Jack aren't even going out? Is she Jealous? All he knew is he wasn't going to tell that Gwen damaged his face, so she didn't make it worse.

**Please Review! -Jaggerz**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack heard the bell ring out through the distance of the baseball pitch, that meant they had 5 minutes to go to their next lesson. "Right I will see you two later! I better go and find Ian- I mean Welshzo!" Jack winked giving Owen a high five then one to Tosh.

"See you later" Owen replied, watching Jack walk off.

Jack strode down the baseball pitch, keeping his eye out for Ianto to take him to his next lesson. "Welshzo" Jack shouted, but getting no response. "Welshzo?" Jack tried again but failing for a response. "Look Ianto I know you like the nickname welshzo, trust me I do too! But you only need to ask and I can say it all day! But we need to go to next lesson!" Jack shouted losing his patience. He wondered if Gwen had took him to his next lesson, but Gwen didn't like Ianto much, so it was a fat chance she would even walk with him. "Ianto!" Jack shouted looking round the pitch.

He spotted a trail of red blood going along the floor. Jack scraped his finer on the surface of the blood. It was still wet, which meant someone must still be injured. Jack slowly followed the trail of blood, hoping to find the victim, and he did. Ianto sat in the corner of the baseball pitch, his face completely red from the blood with his left eye completely black. "IANTO!" Jack shouted running to Ianto, kneeling beside him. "What happened!" Jack asked slowly helping Ianto up.

"Uh, I tripped and smacked my head on the ground, when I was following Gwen" Ianto lied.

"Then why didn't Gwen see this?" Jack asked

"Because she wanted to see if I was good at running, so she asked me to chase her" Ianto replied.

"Right screw next lesson I need to take you to our school doctor and have you checked on" Jack spoke pulling his arm round Ianto's shoulder, supporting him along the way. Which Ianto didn't complain to, he only cared about catching every drop of blood into his now two hands.

* * *

Jack supported Ianto into the room whose hands were now full of blood.

"I need Mrs Jones!" Jack shouted causing the room to stare at the two of them, who just stared back until Mrs Jones entered the room.

"What is it now Jack?" Mrs Jones asked entering the room, she turned wide eyed when she saw Ianto standing there "Oh my Gosh!" She shouted running up to Ianto, to examine his face. "Right I need to check him up, make sure he hasn't broken his nose" she explained leading the two of them to the room next door. "Pour the blood in your hands into the sink please" Mrs Jones asked, watching Ianto slowly open his hands on top of the sink watching the blood drain down the plug.

"Any thing I can do to help?" Jack asked

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked

"Ianto is supposed to be shadowing me, so I thought I should look after him" Jack replied, causing Ianto to smile at him.

"Okay, good enough for me! Just hold the tissue in place on his nose" she passed Jack the tissue who placed it to Ianto's nose catching the blood that fell. "So who is this?"

"Ianto Jones, just started today" Ianto replied wincing by the pain Mrs Jones was causing for his eye.

"Right, you look like you have just swollen your eye, just need to check the nose" She spoke indicating Jack to lower the tissue. Jack slowly lowered the tissue to show a massive red blood cot connected to Ianto's nose and the tissue.

"Gross" Jack spoke

"Tell me about it" Ianto replied, glancing down and just finding the blood cot which was hiding away from his nose. Mrs Jones took the tissue from Jack and placed it back on Ianto's nose, taking a firm grab of the blood cot then pulling away with it following.

"Okay now just to check your nose" Mrs Jones spoke putting a tool in Ianto's nose.

"Okay Mrs Jones" Ianto replied

"Call me Martha" Martha replied "That's what most students call me.

"Okay" Ianto smiled

"Can I ask you something Martha?" Jack asked

"Yeah and what's that?" Martha asked taking away the tool and writing on the sheet.

"Are you related to Ianto, because of both of your surnames being Jones?" Jack puzzled causing both of the two glance at each other.

"Very unlikely" Martha replied "Right so looks like you haven't broken your bone but just done tiny damage to it" she spoke to Ianto who sighed. "What's the matter?"

"How long am I going to have the black eye?" He asked causing Martha to chuckle.

"Oh I would say about a week"

"Perfect" Ianto muttered

"Okay so will that be all?" Jack asked to Martha who was pulling off her gloves covered in Ianto's blood.

"Yes, you can go to your next lesson now" Martha replied, watching Ianto jump down from the table and followed Jack out of the room.

"So what have we got next?" Ianto asked sniffing from his nose being blocked.

"History" Jack replied "with Mrs Noble" he added walking into the 'C' block which meant language, geography and History block. "Better be careful with Mrs Noble she can be really gobby" Jack spoke causing Ianto to laugh. Jack made a knock on the door then opened it to find Mrs Noble staring at them.

"And why are you late Harkness?!" Mrs Noble demanded causing the class to stare at the two of them, including Owen, Tosh and Gwen.

"Well Mrs Noble you see, Ianto here" Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder and continued "Fell over during break, causing his nose to bleed and gain a black eye. So I took him to see Mrs Jones because he is supposed to be shodowing me because he is new" Jack explained. Gwen giggled when Jack said Ianto fell over, that meant he was too scared to tell Jack the truth.

"Oh Alright then, I will let you off this time Harkness! And welcome to the school Ianto" She spoke "Now sit down" She told the two of them who gave a slight nod and made their way to their seats. Gwen scowled to Ianto who just stared at Gwen, that's when he noticed he was sitting next to Jack. But he didn't care, he would rather get beaten by Gwen than not sit next to Jack.

"Right page 61, the lot of ya!" Mrs Noble spoke causing the class to whine and open up their books. Jack shared his with Ianto, he didn't mind sharing with him, and also Ianto didn't have a book. Half way during the lesson Jack got bored and passed Ianto a folded piece of paper, Ianto stared at the paper then slowly opened it to reveal 11 numbers with the words 'Jack's number' floating at the top.

Ianto smiled and looked to Jack who was smiling back, Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and wrote down his number and passed it to Jack.

"Thank you" Jack smiled

"No thank you" Ianto replied, staring at Jack's eye then turning back to the front where Mrs Noble's voice was getting louder.

* * *

Soon it was the end of the first day at Torchwood Cardiff high for Ianto, he enjoyed it. Except getting beaten by Gwen, but other than that it was brilliant. Him and Jack had become great friends on the first day, which was a change for Ianto. He never seemed to have any friends in his lifetime, but now it was going to change!

Ianto walked into his house, where he was greeted by his mother.  
"Hi! How was your fir- What happened to you!" She shrieked pointing to Ianto's face who just nodded.

"I was playing with some one and I fell over and caused my eye to swell and nose to bleed" Ianto lied, he didn't want his mother to worry about the incident with Gwen, it was probably nothing, he hoped.

"Right okay then, other than that how was school?"

"It was brilliant, better than Torchwood London, I made friends with Jack today and got his number" Ianto replied with a 'ooh!' echoing the room. "Shut it Rhiannon!" Ianto pointed to Rhiannon who was leaning on the stair case.

"Make me!" She replied

"Oh I will!" Ianto replied marching towards Rhiannon.

"That's it both of you!" His mam shouted causing Ianto sigh and storm to his room instead, he needed peace and the only place he could think which gave him that, was his room.

Ianto entered his tidy room and slammed the door shut, jumping on his bed and burying his head there. Ianto wanted to scream out loud, but that would only cause his mam to run up the stairs and see if he was alright. Ianto's phone buzzed indicating someone had sent him a message, Ianto grabbed his phone and checked the name ID it said Jack. Ianto smiled and opened up the message.

_Hey Ianto or should I say Welshzo?!  
I don't know which name I should choose they both sound awesome to me!  
Any way just wanted to tell you that why don't I pick you up tomorrow?  
-Jack_

Ianto smiled at the message and replied with-

_Sure I will be outside my house at 8:00 I will meet you there.  
-Ianto_

It didn't take time for Jack to reply.

_See you tomorrow then!  
-Jack_

Ianto placed the phone down on the side and smiled to himself, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Please Review! Tell me how It's going so far. -Jaggerz**


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto snapped his eyes open every half an hour through out the whole night, hoping the clock will say 7:00am so he can get ready for school. Ianto literally jumped out of the bed when the first buzz came from his alarm clock, it didn't need to buzz a second time for once because Ianto had already pressed the button making it shut down. Quickly Ianto began to get changed, removing his pyjamas and replacing them with school clothes. He shot to the mirror and glanced at his reflection, it showed his hair ruffled up in every angle, with his black eye below it. Ianto set his hands to work, removing every ruffle he could find until his hair was in perfect condition.

Downstairs his Mam become fully awake when she heard Ianto sprinting down the stairs, and straight to the kitchen.

"Whoa! What's the hurry?!" His mam asked to Ianto who placed bread into the toaster.

"Jack's picking me up at 8:00 outside the house, so gotta hurry" Ianto replied taking the chocolate spread out of the cupboard.

"Is Jack your boyfriend?!" Rhiannon sneered entering the room not even dressed in school clothes.

"No he is not! He is just my friend, so shut it!" Ianto replied taking a knife full of chocolate spread and put it onto the toast and began to spread it out.

"I bet he is!" Rhiannon replied making Ianto scowl

"That's enough Rhiannon! Leave Ianto alone!" His mam shouted to her, who stuck her tongue out and left the room.

"Thanks" Ianto replied shoving the toast into his mouth.

"No problem, but I just don't see the point why Rhiannon is acting this way" she replied

"I'm acting this way because Ianto ruined my life by making us move back to Cardiff! I had friends in London and he made me leave them! Because of his stupid girl friend! You only think of Ianto and not me!" Rhiannon screamed running up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

"Oh Rhiannon!" she shouted running up the stairs to Rhiannon's room. Ianto could hear Rhiannon's crys when the door had opened, this can't be good. Ianto glanced down to his watch 7:58am. Ianto choked on the toast in his mouth, then placed the remains of the toast in his mouth from the plate, grabbing his bag and leaving for the door.

"Bye Mam... Rhiannon" Ianto spoke swallowing the last of his toast, shutting the front door.

Outside Ianto could hear the sound of a car engine heading his way, followed by the black SUV he seen yesterday with a grinning Jack seated inside. The SUV stopped to a halt allowing Ianto to enter the passenger side.

"Nice to see you Ianto!" Jack spoke to Ianto who began to do up his seat belt.

"Well it's that or welshzo" Ianto commented causing the two of them to laugh.

"Sure that works too!" Jack replied setting the gear and driving towards the school.

"So is this your car?" Ianto asked

"Yeah more or less, it was my driving pass present" Jack replied smiling to Ianto who smiled back.

"Wow I only got a blue ferrari" Ianto replied causing Jack to chuckle. "What?"

"Ferrari's are a good make Ianto!" Jack laughed causing Ianto to blush.

"Not compared to your SUV" Ianto stated causing Jack to think for a moment.

"Well maybe it's not but it is still a good make, trust me!" Jack replied, Jack thought it was time to take action on his plan he had been thinking about since yesterday.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Well, I know this may be a bit to soon but well" Jack hesitated "Since yesterday I have been feeling this strange thing happening to me, something that has never happened to me, I think it is because of you Ianto. So you see Ianto I think I have a crush on you, and cut to the chase, will you be my boy friend?" Jack asked.

Ianto stared at him wondering what to say, he never expected this to happen, and not defiantly after Lisa. Jack glanced to Ianto wondering if this was going to ruin their friendship.

"Ianto?"

"..."

"I'm sorry I brought it up but can we still be fri-" Jack began but Ianto jumped in by placing his finger to Jack's lips.

"It's okay Jack, and I would love to be your boyfriend" Ianto replied placing a small to Jack's lips. It felt different to any kiss Ianto had done before. The kiss gave him goosebumps, it was the best kiss Ianto had ever had. When he pulled away he saw Jack grin and pull Ianto into another, but this time it was more passionate. Ianto pulled away by the sound of a car beep, making Jack swish the SUV to the right side of the road.

"Maybe we should kiss at a different time?" Jack asked

"Yeah" Ianto huffed. "Can we not tell them yet" Ianto asked

"Tell them what?"

"Tell everyone that were now together you know, wait a while"

"Sure Ianto, sure anything for you" Jack replied resting his arm on Ianto's leg.

"Is there going to be no lies in this relationship?" Ianto asked

"Well yeah I guess so, no lies. Why you keeping something from me?" Jack asked, glancing to Ianto who looked down towards his knees.

"Well" Ianto began, "Know yesterday you found me with a nose bleed and a black eye" he explained

"Yeah, and you said you were chasing Gwen then you fell"

"Well that's not actually what happened"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't chasing Gwen at all Jack, she was the one who caused the damage to my face" Ianto explained making Jack go wide eyed.

"What?!" Jack asked

"She punched me yesterday, saying that I was getting in you and hers relationship" Ianto replied making Jack go angry.

"Well she said that did she?! Well I have you know I am no way in a relationship with her! And I think she needs some talking to, to explain who I am rightly with! Because no one hurts my Ianto!" Jack stated climbing out of the door and slamming the door shut. Ianto quickly followed behind, chasing after Jack who was looking for Gwen. He didn't want them to fall into a fight over him. It was the last thing he wanted to happen.

**Please Review -Jaggerz**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack!" Ianto shouted, sprinting towards Jack who was jogging away looking for Gwen.

"Not now Ianto I have to look for Gwen!" Jack replied making his speed faster, making it harder for Ianto to catch up.

"Just listen!" Ianto snapped, pinning Jack to the wall, both of them panting and staring at each other.

"You've now got my attention" Jack panted, finding a comfortable position on the bricked wall.

"I don't want you to bring this out on Gwen! She was just probably jealous!" Ianto stated

"But why would she become jealous?" Jack asked

"I don't know but just don't do anything bad to her, she probably feels sorry for doing this" Ianto said.

"I have to do something, because she hurt you didn't she? I have to do something!"

"But I don't want people fighting for me, it's just wrong!" Ianto sniffed slowly breaking into tears. "Please don't take it out on Gwen" Ianto spoke tears rolling down his cheek.

"Oh Yan" Jack whispered pulling Ianto into a embrace letting Ianto weep on his chest. "I didn't realise this is how you felt" Jack soothed rubbing Ianto's back. "I'm sorry" Ianto slowly started to pull away looking into Jack's eyes finding blue crystals spread out on his blue eyes. Ianto sniffed and slowly leaned in catching Jack's into a slow kiss. Jack moved his hands up to Ianto's hair, where he began to ruffle it up. Showing a sign he was enjoying the hiss. Soon both broke apart exhausted, leaning against each other.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Can I at least warn Gwen about I'm keeping my eye out for her if she strikes again?" Jack asked looking down to Ianto who was burying his head in Jack's chest.

"Sure" Ianto replied "I guess that is a good enough punishment" He added. Jack smiled pulling back and reaching out his hand for Ianto to take which he kindly excepted.

"Let's go" He announced, both walking to their first lesson.

* * *

Jack and Ianto both walked into science, not holding hands but extremely close.

"Hello their Jack! Ianto! How's the school coming?!" Mr Smith asked welcoming the boys as they entered.

"It's going great Mr Smith! I am really enjoying it here!" Ianto replied smiling to Mr Smith who grinned back

"That's nice to know!" Mr Smith replied, watching Ianto and Jack make their ways to their seats.

"Jack care to be my lab partner?" Gwen asked willing to Jack who gave her a evil look.

"Sorry I'm with Ianto. And if you ever try to hurt him again there will be bad consequences heading your way" Jack replied in a low voice, turning away from Gwen's face and making his way to sit down with Ianto.

"Alright class! Before I start the lesson I have a important announcement to make!" Mr Smith declared making the whole class take their seats and finish their conversations. "Right any way! This class is going to go to a science field trip to the planet Ratzopus, from the help of my handy TARDIS. We will be there for the whole day and will return back here at normal time. Just thought I should let you know. The trip is next lesson" Mr Smith explained.

"Sorry but what is a TARDIS?" Ianto asked Jack

"Well it stands for... Uh what does it stand for Tosh?" Jack asked to Tosh

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space" Tosh replied "It time travels going into the future and back, different planets and everything, it's gallifrey work"

"Seriously?! Time travel!?" Ianto asked gobsmacked causing the three to laugh at him. "What?"

"Ianto Jones, the person who makes people laugh" Jack spoke wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulder. "It does time travel"

"Oh" Ianto replied blushing by the comment.

* * *

Soon break time arrived and the gang where located in the baseball pitch.

"Guys did you know in Torchwood London they torture aliens and kill them, rather then Torchwood Cardiff we examine and explore the history of them" Jack explained making the three of them to gasp.

"Oh my Gosh they do that!" Tosh gasped looking towards Jack and Ianto who simply nodded.

"Afraid so trust me I was there, it wasn't nice!" Ianto replied

"Plus Ianto fainted from a reset fly exploding it's guts out!" Jack added

"Jack!" Ianto spoke playfully shoving Jack's shoulder causing him to fall to the side with a thud.

"Oi!" Jack laughed pulling Ianto down with him, who fell on top, both laughing.

"Doggie pile!" Owen shouted running and jumping on top of Ianto, who made a huff. Then all three of them laughed altogether with them getting covered in dirt by the floor. "Come on Tosh!" Owen laughed.

Tosh done a small shrug and jumped on top of Owen, who giggled at Owen with now all four of them laughing and only leaving Gwen standing there watching.

"Come on Gwen you're missing out on all of the fun!" Tosh giggled.

"Nah" Gwen sighed turning away from walking away from the gang.

"What's her problem?" Owen asked getting off of Jack allowing him to make a big breath in.

"She is probably still scared at me and angry with Ianto" Jack replied.

"Why?" asked Tosh

"Know Ianto had a nosebleed and black eye yesterday?" Jack asked

"Yeah" Owen and Tosh nodded.

"Well that was her"

"No!" Tosh gasped

"You're kidding!" Owen replied

"Nope it's true, she did that to Ianto because she thought he was getting in our relationship. But hey, I'm defiantly in no relationship with her!" Jack protested making the three laugh at him "Any way I gave her a warning about yesterday, and shes been dodging us ever since" Jack explained

"But why would Gwen do that?" Tosh asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we have to be careful" Jack replied.

**Please Review! -Jaggerz**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Ianto leaned against each other, watching Tosh chase Owen. This only happened because Owen was making fun of girls. Causing Tosh to get angry and chase Owen. Luckily Jack and Ianto weren't noticed by the other two.

"You think she is going to quit?" Jack whispered to Ianto.

"Nah look shes catching up" Ianto replied pointing to Tosh who was behind Owen's tail.

"Guess you're right there" Jack said, pulling Ianto closer.

"I like it when I am right!" Ianto smiled watching Tosh tackle Owen to the ground "Ouch" Ianto added. Him and Jack jumped by the pressure the ground caused, by Owen falling to the ground with Tosh on top.

"Say sorry!" Tosh spoke

"Okay Sorry!" Owen panted rolling over making Tosh slide off. Jack and Ianto quickly pulled away from each other in time from Tosh who was making her way back.

"There!" Tosh panted sitting back down in front of the two. "Are you going to make fun of girls like Owen did?!" Tosh pointed to the two narrowing her eyes also.

"No Tosh I won't!" Ianto replied raising his hands up showing defeat.

"Hey I'm cool about how girls are at the moment!" Jack replied

"And how are girls at the moment?" Tosh asked

"Well you know, always thinks about make up and shopping and nothing else, think about their appearance more than knowledge" Jack explained making Ianto elbow Jack on the rib. "Ow what was that for?!" Jack asked to Ianto who coughed and indicated to Tosh. Who was narrowing her eyes, and breathing deeply at him. "Oh god!" Jack spoke getting up onto his feet and started to run away from Tosh.

"Good luck mate!" Owen panted raisng a thumbs up then falling back down to the ground.

Soon Jack was on the ground with A very proud Tosh sitting on top.

"Let that be a lesson to you Captain!" Tosh announced.

"Oh please don't add a lesson to the 5 lessons I already have today!" Jack panted causing Tosh to giggle. Ianto laughed at Jack who slowly rose his head up to look towards Ianto.

"You think this is funny?!" Jack asked "Well let me show you something that is funny!" Jack replied making a effort to stand and make his way to Ianto, but failing and falling flat on his stomach panting. This only caused Ianto to laugh even more. "Please stop laughing! We have P.E next so wonder how I feel!" Jack commented, that's when the bell ringed, perfect!

* * *

The Torchwood gang were all in the sports hall getting ready to play basketball. All of them were sitting down in their P.E kit waiting for orders.

"Captain" The teacher spoke indicating for the P.E captain to come over but didn't.

"Captain!" The teacher spoke again, making Jack pull away from his conversation.

"Here sir! Awaiting orders sir!" Jack saluted, causing the teacher to just stare at him.

"Jack what are you doing?" The teacher asked causing Jack to become puzzled.

"You just called me didn't you?" Jack asked

"No I asked for the Captain" he replied

"Well you see my nickname is Captain so I thought you meant me" Jack explained.

"Sit down Jack!" The teacher shouted causing Jack to slowly sink to the ground, with the noise of laughter in his ears.

* * *

Ianto had to support Jack into the food tech room, from Jack having to run around the hall 10 times for not joining in the game. Jack slumped onto the chair pulling out a seat for Ianto who kindly expected and sat next to.

"Thanks for helping me in here" Jack thanked

"No problem, happy to help out my boyfriend" Ianto whispered causing Jack to grin.

"There must be some way I can repay you" Jack replied thinking one thing in particular.

"Yeah I suppose but do it later" Ianto replied. He knew what Jack was thinking and he didn't blame him, the thing is Ianto didn't want to let everyone know about him and Jack, well not Yet. Ianto watched A teacher come in, then soon took over the lesson...

"Oh my God Ianto this is the most brilliant coffee I have ever tasted!" Jack squeeled holding onto a cup of coffee in both of his hands. "I am going to keep this coffee for ever!" Jack added.

"Thank you for your kind words Jack!" Ianto laughed watching Jack take another sip then jump up and down delighted. The coffee had sure made Jack feel alive, hyper and energetic again, even after basketball. But this time he was two times worse.

"Hey what's that Jack can I have some?" Owen asked reaching out to take the cup away from Jack.

"Shove it Owen!" Jack replied turning away from Owen.

"Oi just give me the cup!" Owen shouted leaping onto Jack and trying to take the cup away. Jack tried to dodge making swishes and turns. Jack caught his leg on the bottom cupboard door, making him and Owen fall to the ground. Jack yelped by the pressure Owen was causing him, plus by the coffee burning him, which was now spreading across the floor.

"NOOO!" Jack screamed banging his hands on the floor where the coffee spillage laid. "That was the best coffee I had ever had, now it's gone! I might as well like the ground to taste the coffee again!" Jack screamed.

"Jack it's no trouble I could just make you another one!" Ianto asked turning to face Jack.

"Yay!" Jack giggled jumping up to Ianto's side and carefully watching him put the ingredients into the coffee machine. He kept talking coffee making Ianto giggle whilst he made the coffee.

**Please review -Jaggerz**


	8. Chapter 8

The week soon flew by. Jack and Ianto's bond grew stronger, they learnt to care more same with friendship and love. They truly were the perfect match for each other. Ianto slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, until he realized what day it was. He leaped out of the bed and began to get changed, they were aloud to wear mufti today so Ianto was wearing black skinny jeans, with a red top on top and a hoodie wrapped round his waist. Once he knew he had every thing from his room he made his way downstairs.

Downstairs Ianto quickly ate his breakfast, with the company of his mam and his sister there. But Ianto ignored Rhiannon's comments and kept on eating.

"What's happening today then?" His mam asked

"Do you know what day it is today?" Ianto replied putting his plate in the sink.

"Wednesday?" She replied causing Ianto to chuckle.

"Yes mam it is Wednesday, and my class is going out on a filed trip today" Ianto said grabbing his bag, "And I don't want to be late" He added, making his way outside.

* * *

Ianto parked his car in the car park, it wasn't that full just crowded with people. Ianto spotted Jack waving to him in the distance, Ianto smiled and made his way over. Jack was on his own away from the crowd which formed in the car park. Jack was also wearing mufti, black jeans, white top with A jacket on top. When Jack and Ianto were sure they weren't being watched, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and brought him closer.

"Red suits you Yan" Jack purred in Ianto's ear "And I like it" Jack added, grinning down to Ianto who smiled back.

"That's good to know, I thought that also until someone told me purple suits me, so I had to wear purple!" Ianto replied

"Who was that person?" Jack asked.

"No one in particular" Ianto replied, he was talking about Lisa, but he didn't want to tell Jack about Lisa yet.

"I missed you, you know" Jack whispered by Ianto's neck, causing him to shiver.

"I missed you too" Ianto replied, turning his face to meet Jack's, Ianto placed his hand to Jack's cheek and slowly began to travel it down making Jack grin and slowly lean forward. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, forgetting everything around them, and only caring about each other. Ianto moved his hands up to Jack's hair, where he ruffled it around in a circle. They pulled apart when they heard the bell ring, making them sigh in disappointment from breaking up the kiss. Jack quickly re-ruffled his hair back to the original form then turned to Ianto.

"Care to see the TARDIS do it's work?" Jack asked reaching out his hand for Ianto, who kindly excepted. Both now walking to science.

* * *

They both walked into science where Ianto found a blue wooden police box laid in the center.

"Is that the TARDIS?" Ianto asked to Jack

"Well-" Jack began but a big bang jumped in followed by Mr Smith coming out from the TARDIS.

"I do believe it is Ianto boy! You ready to go to a different planet today?" Mr Smith greeted

"Who wouldn't?!" Ianto replied making Mr Smith grin.

"Good answer! If only Jack here could answer questions like that!" Mr Smith joked.

"Oi!" Jack shouted

"I was kidding!" Mr Smith laughed, as others began to enter the room. "Right gather round people! We have alot to go through before we go to planet Ratzopus, so I need you to listen!" Mr Smith asked, making people make there way over. "Thank you! Just pass these sheets around to everyone and that will be all!" Mr Smith smiled.

"Does he always make tricks like that?" Ianto asked to Jack who laughed

"Most of the time" Jack replied taking a sheet then passing to Ianto.

"Thank you" Ianto smiled taking the sheet and examining the ground rules, etc. "Hey Jack it says we have to get into groups of 5" Ianto smirked.

"Looks like we already have that one out of the way! Looks like the Torchwood gang are together for the whole day!" Jack stated giving Ianto a high five.

"Right class Allonsi!" Mr Smith shouted leading the way to the TARDIS. "Right let's go!"

Ianto followed Jack into the TARDIS, Ianto wondered how everyone was going to fit in, it is going to be crammed by the time he gets in! Ianto slowly stepped inside, keeping good eye contact of the massive area around him. Ianto gasped at the view.

"Anything you want to share with us Ianto about the TARDIS?" Mr Smith asked folding his arms and smirking.

"Well, it is really un tidy" Ianto replied

"Yes, yes it's unt- Wait you said it was untidy?!" Mr Smith asked surprised

"Um Yes I did" Ianto replied looking down to his feet with laughter echoing the room.

"This place is bigger on the inside Sir!" Jack said surprised.

"At least someone has the idea!" Mr Smith pointed to Jack, causing Ianto to blush. "Any way let's go!" Mr Smith announced, "And better hold on tight!" he added, making the TARDIS rock to the sides violently.

* * *

Ianto slowly and carefully stepped out of the TARDIS, with Jack following behind. Ianto had never travelled like that, it was a different experience for him, and he was really surprised he didn't throw up. The area around Ianto had red sky with blue grass and orange/green trees around them.

"Wow it actually travels" Ianto whispered to Jack who nodded.

"Yep I do believe it does Ianto" Jack replied kissing Ianto on the cheek with no one noticing.

"Right Class! Go off into your groups of five and Finnish the activates on the sheet! Then meet me back here later when you are done!" Mr Smith shouted to the class. Who nodded and made the separate ways into the woods. Leaving the Torchwood gang to enter the woods.

* * *

"I think were Bloody lost!" Owen shouted at the other four who just sighed and carried on walking, ignoring Owen's comment.

"Will you stop babbling and try and help us by shutting up!" Jack replied watching the four of them sit down onto 2 logs, Ianto and Tosh on one and Owen and Gwen on the other.

"Guess we will have to wait until other people find us" Ianto sighed resting his head on his palm, which was resting on his knee.

"And what do we do in the mean time?" Gwen asked looking to Jack, she always looked to Jack when she asked questions. Hoping he would answer. This only caused Ianto and Jack to get annoyed.

"Why don't we play a game?" Tosh asked looking to everyone who just simply nodded.

"And what game would that be?" Jack asked

"Well, who was the last person you snogged?" Tosh suggested.

"Who the hell says snog?" Owen asked

"Well you just did!" Jack laughed causing everyone else to laugh except Owen.

"Very funny! And Tosh are you only suggesting this because we kissed yesterday?" Owen asked, making the other three to gasp at them.

"Course!" Tosh giggled

"Why was this?" Gwen asked

"Well someone put up a stupid mistletoe for some strange reason because it's March! Anyway so me and Tosh had to kiss" Owen replied, Gwen sighed. She put the mistletoe there hoping to catch Jack and kiss him under, but her plan failed.

"So what about you Gwen?" Tosh asked

"Rhys" Gwen muttered, causing the rest to laugh at her.

"How come?!" Jack laughed

"Because he wouldn't shut up! Honestly he gave me a beaten headache! So I kissed him to make me shut up!" Gwen replied.

"Jack?" Owen asked.

"It would be Ianto" Jack smiled going behind Ianto, bending down and wrapping his arms around him.

"How come?!" Gwen gasped.

"Why wouldn't I kiss my own boyfriend?" Jack asked causing the other three to gasp.

"Oh my gosh congratulations guys!" Tosh squealed, clapping her hands also causing Ianto to blush.

"Since when?" Owen asked

"Oh I would say since last week" Ianto replied "And the kiss was this morning" Ianto added looking up to Jack smiling at him, who smiled back and softly kissed Ianto.

This caused Gwen to become furious as she watched the two kiss. Ianto didn't listen to Gwen's threat, now Gwen had to punish Ianto more, because he has stole her future boyfriend!

**Please Review -Jaggerz**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and Ianto slowly pulled away from the kiss, staring into each others complete blue glistened eyes. They hardly spent moments like this together, when they had the chance to be together they would make the most of it. It took them a moment to register they were being watched by the other three, maybe the loud cough from Owen gave it away. Jack pulled away from looking at Ianto and once again wrapped his arms around him. Making it look like he was trying to protect him from any threat.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Tosh asked

"Well, it was all new for me inside, so I just wanted to wait a bit before I felt happy enough to tell people about are relationship" Ianto replied, putting his hand onto Jack's which rested on his shoulder.

"Fair enough for me" Owen spoke, breaking eye contact on the two.

Ianto started to shiver by the wind, he noticed he wasn't the only one even Owen was shivering. "I'm going to go and get some firewood to make a fire" Ianto announced rubbing his hand onto Jack's, then rising to the same level as him.

"I'll give you a hand" Gwen asked causing Owen to give her a strange look, but she ignored it.

"Sure you can help Gwen" Ianto replied. This caused Jack to worry a little, Gwen might hurt Ianto like before. But it can be worse than last time.

"You sure? I could go and get it" Jack asked, trying to make Ianto stay so Jack could get it with Gwen.

"Nah I will be fine, honestly I'm just getting a couple Small logs" Ianto replied, Jack nodded and briefed Ianto into a small hug.

"Love you" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

"Love you too" Ianto replied kissing Jack's neck then walking away further into the woods with Gwen slowly following, grinning.

Jack slumped into the empty space Ianto was in and sighed. When ever them two were alone Ianto would always get hurt by her. "I hope Ianto is going to be okay" Jack sighed

"I hope so too" Tosh replied, rubbing Jack's back.

"He probably is going to be alright, because well think about it Gwen only hurt Ianto because she thought he was getting in you and hers relationship. But now you two are together she will probably quit" Owen explained. He had a point, maybe Gwen will quit.

"I guess so" Jack replied staring at the distance where Ianto used to be.

* * *

Ianto lead the way into the forest with Gwen staggering behind. Ianto felt a tiny bit scared, his body had just healed from the black eye, and he didn't want another one. He wondered why she even came with him, he wasn't doing anything interesting, he was just collecting logs. Maybe Gwen wants to start a friendship? He hopes she is.

Ianto found a bunch of small logs on the ground, that will be enough. "Found some Gwen, over here" Ianto announced, bending down to pick them up, but yelping from the pressure his hand was causing, then tumbling down to the ground by Gwen.

"What!" Ianto screamed, putting his hand onto the pocket knife which laid in Ianto's arm with a massive stab wound. It was to good to be true, that they can't actually be friends. Gwen still hates him, she said she would make it worse if Ianto continued to be with Jack. So this must be what she meant.

"Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you or this will happen!" Gwen sneered, taking a firm hold of the knife and twisting it round Ianto's arm, making Ianto scream in agony. But they were to far away from the group to be heard. Ianto's bone clicked and twisted, making a crunching sound, it was now probably broken.

"Please Gwen stop!" Ianto screamed pushing Gwen away from him, his hand now covered in blood.

"I told you if you carry on being with Jack I will get you back!"

"Why the hell did you have a pocket knife in your pocket?!" Ianto snapped.

"For you of course! I have been keeping it with me through out school, since you've been there. Waiting to see if you will make your move!" Gwen replied, sounding quite please with herself.

"Why can't you just accept that Jack wants me!" Ianto asked, screaming after from the pressure of his hand.

"Because you are nothing to him! You're just there to make Jack feel happy about himself! Soon he will dump you and will come crawling to me!" Gwen replied.

"He wouldn't do that!" Ianto fighted back

"Oh yeah? How long have you known him?" Gwen asked. Ianto didn't want to answer the question, he has only known Jack for a week.

"A week" Ianto whispered but loud enough for Gwen to hear.

"You've been her for a week and I have been here for two years! Don't you think I know what he is up to right now?! You're just his part time shag and aways be!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Ianto replied.

"Oh but I do! He will just leave you to pity about yourself!"

"But I love him Gwen!" Ianto shouted, he needed to get his arm checked out and soon.

"But he doesn't love you!" Gwen replied. Ianto's arm started to make a gush of pain enter, his arm had never felt this worse in all his life!

"You don't know anything about him Gwen! You just follow him around all day, stalking him. Hoping he will notice you and fall for you but he won't!" Ianto shouted to Gwen. His comment caused Gwen to get angry.

"How dare you!" Gwen shouted, she stepped forward and used all her might to kick Ianto full on the head, making him tumble to the ground. Ianto's head now had a massive slash from where Gwen's foot was. Ianto panted, he wanted to get away from Gwen, but he was now too weak to move. So all he could do was cry...

Out in the distance there stood a figure, who was watching Ianto weep on the floor, with Gwen laughing at Ianto who cried on the floor. It was Jack who was standing in the distance.

**Please Review! -Jaggerz**


	10. Chapter 10

Ten minutes earlier...

_"What's taking them so long?" Jack asked losing his patience and wanting Ianto to be safe in his arms._

_"They might still be looking for logs Jack, we don't even know what a proper log looks like here!" Owen replied, trying his best trying to calm down Jack's body expression and mood. But he only succeeded a tiny bit until Jack had enough._

_"I'm going to go and find him!" Jack snapped, rising to his feet and beginning to walk to the distance where Ianto once walked._

_"What about Gwen?!" Tosh shouted to Jack._

_"And her" Jack added, walking into the trees, leaving Tosh and Owen..._

_Jack walked through out the dimmed orange/green trees, keeping his eye out for the most important person in his life, Ianto. Ianto was the most precious, gorgeous, important person in the world to him. With a whole lot of more reasons why he is. And Jack didn't want to lose him, not now. Their relationship has just started, and Jack didn't ever want it to end. Jack could hear footsteps coming from the north, so that must be were Ianto is. Jack picked his pace up, sprinting closer and closer until he found them. Jack panted in relief, he found them. Jack was about to go and greet them, that's when he saw Gwen pull out a pocket knife from her pocket._

_Gwen crept up behind Ianto and struck the knife into Ianto's hand then push him over. Jack gasped at the sight, he couldn't believe Gwen would do this! Jack's heart died a little when he heard Ianto scream, he couldn't bare to hear it. Jack heard Gwen and Ianto's conversation from the distance, why would Gwen say that?! And there is no way he would be going with that physio bitch! Not even if his own life depended on it! _

_Jack watched Gwen kick him on the head. Jack couldn't take it anymore! He had to save his boyfriend!_

Present time...

"Ianto!" Jack shouted running down the steep hill and down towards where Ianto laid with a very shocked Gwen staring at Jack.

"Jack thank god you are here! Someone came and attacked Ianto!" Gwen lied trying to sound innocent to Jack who done a low growl at Gwen.

"Don't bullshit me Gwen! I know it was you!" Jack shouted, going down to Ianto's level.

"Yan, Yan it's alright now I'm here don't worry you are now safe" Jack soothed rubbing Ianto's back making Ianto stop crying and look at Jack.

"It really hurts Jack, I think my arm is broken" Ianto sniffed.

"It's okay Yan, we have to take you back" Jack spoke, carefully lifting Ianto up onto his feet. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder to help support him along the way. "Lets go" Jack declared, then turning to face Gwen. "When this is over we need to talk!" Jack snapped to Gwen who looked down to the ground, hiding her scared face. Jack turned his attention back to Ianto who was weeping under his arm. "Please don't cry Yan" Jack hushed kissing Ianto on the cheek, walking back to the TARDIS where Mr Smith was. Jack needed Mr Smiths help.

"Are we nearly there?" Ianto sniffed resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I hope so" Jack replied he needed to find Mr Smith and fast! "Gwen where do we go?" Jack asked making Gwen scoff.

"Why do you think I know where he is?!" Gwen snapped causing Jack to get angry.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE MR SMITH IS!" Jack shouted losing his temper, he really wanted to right on punch Gwen hard in the face. But he wasn't aloud because of the law! So Gwen was aloud to walk willy-nilly without having a single scratch or bruise, while Ianto had a massive stab wound in his arm with A big slash going along his face. It made him feel sick of Gwen un damaged and Ianto damaged.

"South west from here" Gwen replied

"Thank you!" Jack muttered, now walking to the south west.

* * *

Mr Smith laid across the blue grass, staring up into the red sky with yellow clouds forming around. It had been now 5 hour since the class went into the woods to complete the tasks. So they should start coming back soon.

"Mr Smith!" Jack shouted from the distance, what timing!

"Jackie boy! Your group back so soon?!" Mr Smith asked jumping up to his feet, looking towards Jack and only finding three of them with one badly damaged.

"Mr Smith I need your help!" Jack shouted, carrying Ianto towards Mr Smith who ran towards Ianto. Him and Jack carefully laid Ianto onto the ground, minding his damaged arm from getting more damaged.

"Gwen could you do me a favor and go and get the first aid kit in the TARDIS?" Mr Smith asked.

"No" Gwen replied turning away and folding her arms.

"Gwen?" Mr Smith asked.

"Don't worry Mr Smith I will get it, Gwen has been such a retarded cow recently" Jack replied running into the TARDIS, then returning back with the first aid kit. "Here you go" Jack placed the aid kit beside Mr Smith.

"Thank you" Mr Smith smiled, opening up the box and taking out rubber gloves and quickly putting them on. "Right lets see what we have here" Mr Smith declared reaching down to the stab wound with the pocket knife still inside the wound, but got stopped from Ianto grabbing his hand with Ianto's free hand.

"Please don't touch it" Ianto begged, slowly moving Mr Smith's hand away.

"Sorry Ianto but I need to examine it" Mr Smith replied

"Please don't!" Ianto begged again, slowly starting to move away from Mr Smith and to the open area next to him.

"Jack" Mr Smith asked making Jack jerk up from him sitting aside.

"Yes sir" Jack replied laying down next to Ianto, pulling him close. "Please let him check out your arm Yan" Jack asked to Ianto who thought for a moment and slowly nodded releasing Mr Smith's hand.

"Right let's have a look at this arm" Mr Smith spoke, putting on his glasses examining the arm. Ianto screamed from the pressure of his arm, Jack pulled Ianto closer trying to calm him down.

"Shush, it's alright baby" Jack spoke gently kissing Ianto on the top of the head.

"Well it looks like his arm is badly broken, it's just hard to tell because of the knife in the way" Mr Smith explained.

"Just pull it out" Ianto sighed tightening his grip onto Jack with his fine hand.

"Are you sure this could really hurt. We might aswell wait till we get to the hospital" Mr Smith asked making Ianto growl.

"Just please take it out!" Ianto asked again causing Mr Smith to sigh.

"Fine" Mr Smith gave in, "Right Jack you will have to be ready because this is going to hurt for Ianto, so you ready Ianto?" Mr Smith asked.

"Yes" Ianto replied closing his eyes and gritted his teeth. Mr Smith nodded placing his hand firmly on the handle of the rusty old knife. He took a deep breath in and pulled the knife out, leaving the stabbed flesh. This caused Ianto to scream out all he had inside. It hurt like hell for him, blood oozed out of his arm making the grass and Jack get covered in it. Jack hugged Ianto and hushed him while Ianto screamed.

Gwen on the other hand covered her ears from Ianto's scream. She never heard any boy scream that loud, it made her ears ache.

"Ianto, Ianto calm down it's over now yeah?" Mr Smith asked putting a compress onto his arm to catch the blood. Ianto slowly started to die down from screaming and wept in Jack's arms insted.

"Well done baby, it's now over" Jack whispered to Ianto.

"Thank god" Ianto sniffed.

"Right it looks like you have snapped and cut your bone in half" Mr Smith said "I will have to bandage it for now, then take you to the hospital later" Mr Smith spoke removing the compress, which was now full of blood. Mr Smith exchanged the compress on Ianto's arm for another compress and bandage. Mr Smith slowly and carefully began to wrap the bandage round Ianto's arm in circles until it was complete and had no spare bandage left. "Right that's your hand down, now for your slash on your head" he said moving over to Ianto's head to examine. "You are going to need stitches for when you go to the hospital. All you can do now is rest, the others will be back soon anyway" Mr Smith said removing his blood covered gloves and leaving the two to lay on the grass.

Jack looked down to Ianto who was beginning to rest his fragile figure onto Jack's. "Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Hhmp?" Ianto replied

"I just need to go and talk to Gwen, I won't be long I will be back I promise. Just rest until then" Jack whispered to Ianto.

"Okay" Ianto replied, he didn't mind if Gwen got told off now, she deserved it after all. Jack smiled and placed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips and slowly began to rise. Jack watched Ianto relax on the grass, Jack smiled at his figure, then turning his face serious. As he began to walk towards Gwen who saw Jack and began to run away. Making Jack sprint after her.

**Please Review! -Jaggerz**


	11. Chapter 11

"Gwen!" Jack shouted sprinting after Gwen who was in the middle of the deep woods. "GWEN!" Jack shouted again, but being ignored by Gwen. Jack got furious and made his speed faster, until he managed to pin Gwen to a tree. "Gwen why did you attack Ianto?!" Jack snapped.

"I don't know!" Gwen panted

"You better think of a better reason than that because if you don't you have serious problems heading your way!" Jack shouted causing Gwen to nod. "Now tell me why you attacked Ianto!"

"Because I'm Jealous Jack! I'm jealous because he has you and I don't! He's only been here for a week and I have been here for two years! I only attacked him because I wanted him out of the way so I could be with you!" Gwen replied

"A bit over exaggerating don't you think!" Jack snapped "You had no reason to hurt him! He has done nothing to you! And I think it is my choice with who I go with!" Jack spoke.

"Please Jack" Gwen spoke trying to make Jack go on her side.

"No Gwen don't give me that shit! You have hurt my boyfriend to many times so I think consequences should be made" Jack explained making Gwen gasp.

"You wouldn't!" Gwen gasped

"Oh I would! I might even make you kiss your gang membership away!" Jack snapped, causing Gwen to fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry Jack!" Gwen screamed

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to! You hurt Ianto after all!" Jack replied, Jack could hear foot steps and voices coming their way, so he let go of Gwen. "We will finish this later!" Jack shouted to Gwen who done a scared nod. Jack turned to face the distance with the noise and sighed in relief when he saw Tosh and Owen come through.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been!" Owen snapped to the two.

"Where's Ianto?" Tosh asked making Jack look to Gwen.

"Care to tell them Gwen?" Jack snapped to Gwen who shook her head.

"Tell us what?" Owen asked.

"Tell you that Gwen stabbed Ianto in the arm and gave him a massive kick in the head!" Jack replied making both of them gasp and look angry at Gwen.

"Why would she do that!" Owen snapped

"Where is Ianto now?" Tosh asked.

"He is being looked after by Mr Smith back at the TARDIS, and I think I am now going to head back" Jack spoke walking back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Jack walked into the open area with Blue grass filling it, and there in the centre was Ianto relaxing on the ground where Jack left him. With Mr Smith and the TARDIS to his right. Jack curved his lips into a smile and walked along the grass being accompanied with the other three. Jack laid down next to Ianto and brought him close. Ianto opened his eyes to see why he moved, but relaxed them again when he found it was Jack, so he snuggled into Jack's embrace.

"Hey how are you?" Jack asked glancing down to Ianto.

"Got massive headache with my arm killing, other than that fine" Ianto replied

"That's good to know" Jack replied kissing Ianto's hair. The others watched Jack and Ianto relax on the ground, it made it look like the two of them belonged to each other, which every one thought. Except Gwen of course. Groups of people started to exit the forests and back to the TARDIS.

People whispered and pointed to Jack and Ianto who laid on the ground, but they just ignored them. Only caring that they have each others presence.

"Right class is this everybody? Anyway I think so, so lets all go home!" Mr Smith spoke leading the way into the TARDIS, with people following behind.

"Come on baby, it's time to go" Jack whispered to Ianto. Ianto slowly opened his eyes then started to get up. Jack got up straight away when he saw Ianto struggling, he was still week from the head injury. Jack scooped his arm around Ianto's shoulder to help him balance.

"Come on lets take you to the hospital" Jack said to Ianto.

"Okay" Ianto replied, both now walking into the TARDIS.

**Sorry this chapter is small, but the next few chapters will be longer! Please review -Jaggerz**


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto leaned onto Jack throughout the journey back, which basically is 2 minutes. Jack would always check on Ianto every 10 seconds, so he checked him 12 times. But he didn't mind, he only wanted Ianto to be comfortable. Ianto winced at his arm, from the TARDIS jumping about. Jack stared at Mr Smith in annoyance. Mr Smith glanced over to Jack who pointed his head to Ianto who was starting to twitch.

"Oh sorry!" Mr Smith apologized to them both, then turning back to the class. "Alright class just have to drop of Jack and Ianto in the hospital then we are going back to the school" Mr Smith announced making people give strange looks towards him.

"Why does Jack need to go?" A boy asked.

"Because Ianto wants him to come" Mr Smith replied he didn't want to tell them about their relationship, because the two of them might not want them to know.

"But why him?" a girl asked this time.

"Because I am Ianto's boyfriend and he wants me to come, plus I want to go" Jack replied making the room fill with 'ooh!' Half of the group of girl's eyes started to fill up with tears, as if they were hurt, like Gwen who was over in the corner, hiding her face away from everyone. The TARDIS jerked to the side then stopped, rattling everything that hanged in the room.

"Okay Jack, Ianto this is your stop!" Mr Smith declared running to the TARDIS door, opening to reveal the hospital car park. Ianto moved his tiny weight off Jack, allowing him to get up and follow Ianto. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto, both beginning to walk out. On the way out they both got pats on the back by a few people.

"See you soon!" Mr Smith shouted out to the boys who were beginning to walk towards the hospital.

"Let's get that arm and cut sorted out" Jack spoke to Ianto who nodded.

"Let's get it over with" Ianto replied, entering the doors.

* * *

Inside the place was buzzing with people, flying in every direction possible. Mostly doctors showing ill patients round, Jack and Ianto looked towards each other and sighed. It was going to be a long day. At the reception Jack coughed making a nurse shot straight up from the paper and stare at Ianto in shock.

"Oh my gosh what do we have here!" The nurse shrieked going to Ianto's side instantly making Jack get a little bit jealous, but he didn't care that much. He only cared about making sure Ianto will get better.

"Badly damaged broken bone and deep wound in the head" Ianto sniffed leaning his head onto Jack's shoulder for comfort.

"Right lets get you sorted out then!" The nurse spoke directing them to the hospital ward.

* * *

"Just sit down here then" The nurse said to Ianto who slowly nodded and went to sit down.

The nurse glanced to Jack and Ianto until she spoke. "You two related that right?" she asked.

"No we are not, but we are boyfriends" Jack replied, he probably thought that was enough information to let him stay.

"Right okay, that's fine, just checking to make sure!" The nurse replied, Jack sighed in relief. "Right lets check this arm" The nurse spoke, grabbing a pair of scissors and beginning to cut the bandage open. "Has this already been checked on?" She asked to Ianto.

"Well sort off" Ianto replied "We were on a field trip when it happened, the teacher checked it and knew it was broken, but we weren't near a hospital. So he just bandaged it up until I arrived here" Ianto replied wincing when the Nurse took the compress off, and then wiping the wound clean.

"The teacher done some good thinking there then" The nurse replied throwing the rubbish in the bin.

"Well I hope he did, he is a science teacher" Ianto smirked, making Jack grin and Ianto's comment.

"Well I can see that the bone is badly damaged because half of it is sticking out of your arm, but I can't see what else is wrong with it. We have to go and take an X-Ray" She explained slowly turning Ianto's arm round making him hold his breath so he doesn't scream.

* * *

20 minutes later they went back into the ward with the X-Ray results and a weeping Ianto from the pain he had just been through with Jack holding him in an embrace whispering kind things into Ianto's ear.

"Right so looks like you whole arm bone has snapped in half with some parts of the bone crunched open" The nurse explained pointing to the sheet causing Ianto to sigh. He now had a badly damaged arm! Plus it was his writing arm! "So I am going to cast it up then do an operation in two days" The nurse explained taking out the equipment and setting it up. "Which colour?" The nurse asked to Ianto.

"Red please" Ianto replied glancing to Jack who was now grinning at him.

"Red it is!" The nurse replied starting to make the cast on Ianto's right arm.

* * *

Jack and Ianto walked out of the hospital and into the car park where Ianto's Mam was waiting outside impatiently.

"Ianto!" she screamed running up to Ianto and hugging him senseless making Ianto lose his oxygen and making his arm sore.

"Mam! You're causing my body to fill up with pain!" Ianto shrieked causing his Mam to let go instantly.

"Sorry Hun!" she replied releasing Ianto, allowing him to breathe.

"Thank you" Ianto replied, his Mam nodded and turned to Jack.

"And you must be Jack! Ianto never stops talking about you!" she spoke to Jack causing him to grin.

"Mam!" Ianto blushed.

"Only telling the truth!" She shrugged "Any way lets get back to the house! Rhiannon's back at 5:00!" his Mam spoke walking to the car with Ianto and Jack following.

"Ianto want to sit in the front?" his Mam asked opening the passenger door.

"No thanks Mam, I'm going to sit at the back with Jack" Ianto replied entering the back seat and sitting next to Jack. His Mam shrugged and closed the passenger door then went to her own seat.

"So Jack you got any relationships?" Ianto's Mam asked glancing to the mirror which showed Jack.

"Yep Miss Jones!" Jack replied causing Miss Jones to squeal.

"What's the girl called?!" She asked to Jack who grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Well the persons not exactly a girl" Jack replied wrapping his arm round Ianto and pulling him closer.

"What you mean it's a guy? Who?" she asked glancing to the mirror again and gasping at the sight in the mirror of Jack and Ianto.

**Please Review! -Jaggerz**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Ianto stared at her, watching her shocked face and eye pupils stare at the two of them, but mainly staring at Ianto. Ianto started to full of worry, what if his Mam didn't like his new relationship with Jack? Maybe his Mam won't accept him being a Bi. But he didn't care he only cared about being with Jack, because he loves him. It took time for Ianto to realise they were now on the wrong side of the road, with in-coming traffic ahead. "Mam?" Ianto asked to his Mam who didn't reply, this caused Ianto take action. "MAM!" Ianto shouted, leaping forward and making a grab of the steering wheel. Swishing the car away from the other cars. But that didn't stop the car from crashing into the kerb, making Ianto shoot forward and out of the car window screen. With Jack and his Mam banging in their seats, protected from their seat belts. But still got hurt in the car by the crash.

Ianto slumped to the concrete ground, twitching in the broken glass all around him. Ianto tried to get up, but his muscles had become weak to move. All he could do was just lie there. By that point people began to come rushing over, with mobiles in their hands, with Jack trying to get out of the car window instead of car door because the door was dented in. But that didn't stop him from getting out. "Ianto!" Jack screamed running to Ianto's side on the ground carefully brushing the glass away from Ianto. "Yan" Jack soothed carefully lifting him up in an embrace on the ground. Jack was also hurt from the crash, but he didn't care about himself he cared about his boyfriend.

"I knew we shouldn't have told my Mam yet" Ianto sniffed, and then realizing what he just said "Mam!" Ianto spoke, glancing to the car with his Mam resting her head on the wheel. "I got to help her!" Ianto screamed beginning to get up but Jack stopped him.

"Yan you can't you are too weak, we both are" Jack replied pulling Ianto back down into an embrace.

"But she's hurt Jack!"Ianto sniffed.

"We are too" Jack corrected, "We might as well wait till the ambulance is here" Jack's voice said looking towards people who had phones to their ears, and to a woman who was rushing over to the two.

"You two alright?!" the woman shrieked, bending down to the boys level.

"I am but my Mam in the car isn't! She's-"Ianto began but Jack covered his mouth and jumped in.

"Sorry about that, he cares a lot about his Mam, doesn't like it when she gets hurt. But I think we are fine" Jack replied removing his hand which was now full of Ianto's saliva, Jack wiped it on Ianto's shirt.

"That's alright, the ambulance is on its way, so anything I can do for you?" she asked to them.

"Yes you could get my Mam out of-" Ianto began again but got Jack's hand covering his mouth again, causing him to become frustrated.

"No we are fine!" Jack replied smiling at her smile then sighing in relief when she walked to the side, allowing him to remove his hand from Ianto's mouth. "What was that for?" Jack asked to Ianto, who sighed and buried his head in Jack's blooded top.

"I'm sorry Jack, I lost control of my self, and I just wanted my Mam to be safe" Ianto mumbled, glancing to his Mam. "I just don't want her to be hurt, she has already suffered enough from Tad dying" watching his Mam move her head up and down from breathing, on the steering wheel.

"It's okay Yan, she will be alright, we all will and that's a promise" Jack replied kissing Ianto's forehead, smiling when he hears the siren of the ambulance in his ears, help was here. "It's now going to be alright, your Mam is going to get out of the car soon" Jack spoke, hearing foot steps of the medics.

"You two alright?!" a medic called to the two, with one following behind.

"Yeah we are alright just please help my Mam, she's been through a lot already" Ianto sniffed, watching a medic nod and run to the car. "Can I have some help over here!" the medic called, getting 5 rushing over, leaving one with Jack and Ianto.

"Right so what happened to you two?" the medic asked opening his bag, taking out his kit.

"Car went to the other side of the road, I stopped the car from hitting other traffic but that didn't stop the car from hitting the kerb. I went through the window screen and Jack got hit by the cars damage" Ianto replied, causing the medic to nod.

"Right we need to take the two of you to the hospital, just to check you up" he replied causing Ianto to sigh.

"Just escaped from there about half an hour ago" Ianto muttered

"How come?"

"This arm" Ianto lifted his arm up showing his red cast, which was damaged to the side.

"Unlucky for some" the medic joked but only getting a chuckle from Jack. "Any way let's get you to the hospital" the medic spoke pulling an arm round Ianto's shoulder and helping him up.

"What about Mam?!" Ianto shrieked trying to get out of the medic's grip, and make his way to the car.

"It's going to take some time to get her out, so you need to go to the hospital! She will be transported there also soon" the medic replied trying to calm Ianto down.

"Fine!" Ianto sighed, giving up and allowing the medic to lead him and Jack to the ambulance.

* * *

Couple hours later Jack and Ianto were laying in hospital beds in their ward. They both had bruised ribs, and cuts all over their bodies, they needed to stay in the hospital for two days. Which caused Ianto to worry of his little sister Rhiannon, who was going to look after her? He wouldn't stop shouting until they phoned his Great Mam and told her to look after Rhiannon. So all Jack and Ianto could do now was rest.

"Yan? You asleep?" Jack asked turning round to face Ianto who was breathing normally but facing the other way.

"Hhmp?" Ianto mumbled turning Jack's direction facing him.

"Are you okay with the thing happening about your Mam?" Jack asked to Ianto, who sighed.

"I think so, she is safe now right?" Ianto asked, to Jack who nodded. Jack climbed out of his bed and got into Ianto's, pulling him close and putting the blanket over them both.

"We will get in trouble if the doctors see us like this" Ianto whispered to Jack who shrugged.

"Screw the doctors, we are still sleeping right?" Jack asked.

"Guess you are right there" Ianto replied, putting his good arm on Jack's arm. "Take it we got a couple days off school" Ianto mumbled, causing Jack to grin.

"What a relief!" Jack spoke causing Ianto to chuckle, then turn his face serious.

"But where am I going to live for the time being if my Mam's in the hospital in a coma?" Ianto asked to Jack.

"You will live with me until your Mam is better, I'm sure my Mum won't mind" Jack replied, tightening his grip on Ianto.

"Really? I mean you don't mind?" Ianto asked surprised that Jack even suggested that.

"Course I can't bear to be without you now, you are my life" Jack replied, he finally had the guts to tell the truth.

"I feel the same way about you Jack" Ianto replied, connecting his hand with Jack's. "Because I love you" Ianto added, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Love you two" Jack replied, squeezing Ianto's hand back, Jack slowly leaned in where he set his lips onto Ianto's who replied by kissing back. Jack soon jerked away from the pain his chest was causing, making him sigh in annoyance. Now his body was teasing him by not letting him kiss his boyfriend. "Sorry ribs hurt" Jack apologised pulling Ianto back into the embrace.

"It's okay Caraid" Ianto replied "Good night Jack" Ianto added, slowly closing his eyelids shut.

"Good night Ianto" Jack replied, who was also closing his eyes letting the sleep take them

**Please Review –Jaggerz. Sorry if mistakes**


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto slowly began to wake up by the sound of a ladies voice. Ianto blinked a couple times, setting his eyes ready to take in his surroundings but so far everything was blurred. Ianto worked harder on his eyes until he could see properly again, but he didn't like what his eyes were showing him.

It was a nurse trying to move Jack back to his bed, but Jack was fast asleep, and Ianto knew Jack wouldn't like this if he waked up this very moment. Jack would probably get angry with the nurse and try to get back into bed with Ianto or far worse.

"Let's get you back to bed" the nurse said to Jack's sleeping figure, slowly leading him to the bed, but Jack didn't struggle, he was fast asleep of course! He was just lightly snoring, twitching his muscles every now and again.

Ianto took a deep breath in to speak but Jack spoke before him, making Ianto become surprised, but Jack was dreaming, he was speaking what he was speaking in his dream.

"I love you Yan" Jack murmured trying to pull the nurse close to him, who he thought was Ianto, but was the nurse instead. Ianto chuckled at the scene in front of him, of Jack trying to put the nurse into an embrace, but the nurse pulling away trying to keep her body away from Jack.

"I'll take it from here" Ianto yawned rising to his feet and now standing beside the nurse and a still sleeping figure of Jack. "May I please take him?" Ianto asked to the nurse who quickly nodded, and slowly passed Jack over. Ianto smiled at the nurse, wondering why she gave him Jack straight away, it was probably because she was frightened that Jack would try and do something far worse than a cuddle. When Ianto was handed Jack, Jack relaxed his head onto Ianto's shoulder and sighed, as if he knew he was where he belonged.

"I love you so much" Jack whispered in his dream, being guided back to Ianto's bed with him. Ianto smiled, placing a kiss onto Jack's smooth hair, smelling in Jack's shampoo and scent, which always smelt like heaven to Ianto. Ianto began to set Jack onto the bed, watching him realise that Ianto isn't by his side anymore, and begins to whimper, moving his hands around the area of the bed. Ianto shrugged and also got into the bed, pulling the cover onto both of them and pulling Jack close with his good arm. Jack relaxed again and snuggled into Ianto's embrace, sniffing in Ianto's scent, enjoying it as he went along.

Ianto glanced up to the nurse and found her staring at the two of them in amazement, like she never saw to males sleeping in one bed together. Ianto just smiled at her and watched her leave the two of them, then turned his attention back to Jack, who was lightly breathing into Ianto's chest. Ianto gently stroked Jack's hair, following the direction the hair led him to, thinking about their relationship together, the amount of fun they have had so far together. Jack made a slight yawn, causing Ianto to retrieve his hand, wondering if Jack was soon going to wake up but he didn't he just carried on sleeping. Ianto began to stroke Jack's hair again, this time thinking of when was the right time to tell Jack about Lisa, Jack deserves to know what happened to Lisa. Ianto only told people he could trust to keep his secret a secret, and he defiantly knew he could trust Jack. Ianto began to think of where and how to tell Jack about Lisa, but he didn't have a clue to where or how he was going to tell him, but he had to tell him about her soon.

Ianto thought for a moment on what events were happening in the next few days, wondering if he could slot his story for Jack in one of those days, that's when he knew exactly when to tell Jack, but he just had to wait a week, he guessed he could wait a week. It's only seven days until he tells the secret, and by then he would probably thought of how to tell it to him, it probably was going to be a piece of cake by the time he tells Jack. Ianto glanced down to Jack and found him beginning to stir, he was going to wake up soon. So Ianto had to think of a way to tell Jack about Lisa before next Thursday, that's alright he could do it.

Jack began to flicker his eyes every so often, making Ianto aware that he was up. Jack yawned, stretching his arms out wide, and then turning his attention to Ianto who was staring at him showing his blue glistened eyes, causing Jack to grin.

"How long you been watching me?" Jack asked to Ianto, making another yawn, but this time covering his mouth.

"Good morning" Ianto replied causing Jack to grin even wider, could his grin get any wider?

"You like changing the subject don't you?" Jack asked, Ianto gave a small nod, smiling after "Well good morning, Yan" Jack replied, lifting himself up to Ianto's level. Jack cupped Ianto's face and pulled him towards him into a small kiss on the lips. Ianto made a little moan and decided to deepen the kiss which Jack didn't object to. Ianto moved his hands up to Jack's hair and began to ruffle it showing his sign he made to show he was enjoying the kiss. But all kisses don't last forever so their kiss had to soon end. Jack pulled back from the kiss and pulled Ianto into a small embrace.

"What was that kiss for?" Ianto asked to Jack who shrugged.

"Morning kiss, don't you like it?" Jack asked to Ianto.

"Nope, I love it" Ianto replied causing Jack to chuckle at the comment.

"Take it your ribs are feeling better" Ianto pointed out to Jack who looked to his ribs and smiled.

"Yup, what about yours?" Jack replied

"Feeling better, but not fully yet" Ianto replied, snuggling into Jack's embrace.

"So what do you want to do today Yan?" Jack asked to Ianto, causing him to think for a moment.

"Can we visit my Mam?"

**Just to let you know Ianto will reveal his secret to Jack soon, in case you were wondering when he was going to tell the secret anyway. Please Review-Jaggerz **


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know about that Yan" Jack replied, making Ianto's emotions in his mind go sad, full of worry and guilt. Jack hated seeing Ianto make that face, it wasn't that often he made that face, but when he made it he hated every minute of it. Why couldn't Ianto just raise an eyebrow like he normally does?

"Why not, I mean I put her there didn't I?" Ianto sniffed, Jack could tell he was close to his tears escaping his eyes.

"You didn't put her there Yan, she just had a nervous breakdown" Jack soothed, rubbing Ianto's back in a circle hoping it would make him feel better, if it didn't work then he didn't know what would. Heck even someone rubbing their hand on Jack's back always cheered him up no fail.

"I have though haven't I? I was the one who made the car crash into the kerb and cause her to go into a coma, I was the one who didn't help her when she was hurt and still in the car. I was the one who always messes up!" Ianto panted with water droplets from his eyes travel down his cheek, not caring to wipe it away when it was hurting Ianto's cut there. He wanted his body to feel hurt and damaged; he wanted his body to be in a worse condition then his Mams.

"You're the one who saved her, you stopped the car from crashing into the other traffic, and your Mam could have been in an even worse condition then now if you didn't swish the car out of the way. You even stopped the over people in the cars from getting hurt. Yan you're a hero... You're my hero" Jack soothed, pulling Ianto into an embrace, letting the tears go onto his pyjamas from the hospital.

"I, I just, I just want to see her" Ianto sniffed into Jack's chest, Jack just hushed him and started to rock them both side to side, in time with the ticking clock on the wall. It was the perfect beat for him to sway at, and try to calm Ianto down.

"Maybe we can see her later?" Jack asked to Ianto who slowly began to nod, it caused Jack to smile.

"Okay" Ianto replied, his voice was sounding better than before, he must really care about his Mam Jack thought. Once Ianto felt calmed down again he kissed Jack's chest then cheek, getting out of the bed and towards the door. Jack looked stunned to see Ianto move away from him, when it was just the two of them alone they hardly kept distance away from each other.

"Where are you going?" Jack called out to Ianto, wondering if Ianto was going to leave him.

"I'm going to the toilet, that's if the hospital lets patients go to the toilet" Ianto replied, he didn't need to turn around to see if Jack was grinning, he just knew Jack was and he was right.

"Hope so, alright go to the toilet and make sure you hurry back" Jack stated.

"Sure,.. Captain" Ianto smirked, heading out of the door. Walking along the corridor Jack's voice echoed there with the words 'cheeky bugger' causing Ianto to chuckle.

* * *

During Ianto's visit to the toilets he came across at least 20 monitor rooms, all with patients in there strapped to monitors. Ianto guessed this is where all the people with comas go. Ianto glanced in each room, seeing if their heart beat was the same on each one. Most of them were the same heart beat but a couple were a little slower, but it wasn't that much difference. Ianto came to the last room before the toilets, Ianto peeped in the window, Ianto's heart turned cold. His Mam was strapped to the monitor who beeped every 3 seconds showing her sign of life, it was tiny. Her heartbeat was the worst out of everyone in this ward. Her face was pale as a ghost, no life sign on her body at all but just on the monitor.

"Oh Mam" Ianto sniffed, his hand running down the window, she was worse than he thought. Ianto thought he could handle it but he just can't, he can't stand his Mam just lying their with her life slowly fading away. He couldn't stand it. Ianto now had tears running down his cheeks, he quickly turned away and ran. He had forgotten all about the toilet, he just wanted to be with Jack, to try and forget all about his Mams condition. All he now wanted is to be in Jack's safe arms and stay there, he never felt scared of his Mam in his life.

Ianto skidded into their room, panting with tears still rolling down his cheeks, he glanced to Jack who was slowly lifting his body up from his lying down position to stare at Ianto. "Yan?!" Jack asked to Ianto, who quickly ran to Jack and sobbed on his chest. "Yan what's the matter? Are the toilets shut?" Jack asked placing Ianto into his arms, where he sobbed even more in there.

"No, no it's not the toilets, I saw my Mam in the monitor room, she looked so empty Jack!" Ianto screamed into Jack who hushed him.

"I thought you wanted to see her?" Jack asked to Ianto.

"I did, but when I saw her I, I couldn't handle it" Ianto sniffed, tightening his grip on Jack's pyjamas. "Her body looked so empty, like her soul had left and the shell of her body was there" Ianto stated to Jack who nodded and began to stroke Ianto's hair.

"It's okay Yan, you don't have to see her if you don't want to, it's perfectly normal to react like that" Jack said.

"How do you know?" Ianto asked to Jack who sighed.

"It happened to my brother Gray, he got him self into a coma, so I went to visit him and I just couldn't stand watching him just lie there, it made a big difference then when he usually lies down, he rolls about and snores if he lies down, but he was in a coma so he couldn't. Yan I know how you feel" Jack replied, he made him feel sad talking about Gray his brother, he usually never does.

"What happened to him?" Ianto asked to Jack.

"He, he didn't pull through" Jack replied, his eyes now fill with tears.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry" Ianto spoke to Jack who slowly nodded.

"You shouldn't be, it was 5 years ago, I've now got over it, and it's your Mam we should be worrying about" Jack soothed, one again rubbing Ianto's back.

"I suppose" Ianto sniffed, once again thinking of his Mam.

**Just to let you know a lot of things will be happening in the next few chapters, and it will all be leading up to the main plot happening, even some from this chapter is leading up to the plot. Please Review-Jaggerz.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I apologize, so without further or do enjoy the chapter! **

Teenagers supported each other into Jack's household, neither needed support but they both wanted each other's comfort. It had been two days since the incident with the crash; both were still shattered with a couple scraps on their faces followed by bruising on their rib cage. Jack took control of the walk, navigating Ianto up to his bedroom. Inside Jack and Ianto both fell on the bed, both with aching ribs.

"You sure your parents won't mind me staying for a while?" Ianto glanced towards Jack who glanced back, both staring into their boyfriends blue glistening eyes. Jack never felt complete in his whole life having Ianto as a boyfriend, it was the best experience he could ever have in life, and he wasn't planning on changing it either.

"Of course Yan, she won't mind at all. Heck she's even had worse staying here" Jack commented, pulling Ianto closer searching for comfort and succeeding. Jack nuzzled Ianto's shoulder, sniffing Ianto's scent.

"What kind of worse?" Ianto asked, snuggling into Jack, who sighed.

"Mr Hart" Jack mumbled, this action caused Ianto to burst out laughing, but not too much. If he laughed too much it caused his ribs to ache. Jack blushed towards Ianto; his action showed how much Jack is embarrassed, he usually never gets embarrassed but the main time he does, it have Mr Hart involved.

"What did he do to sleep in your house?" Ianto giggled, Jack took a moment to register what happened that day, causing Mr Hart to sleep over, but after a couple seconds of thinking, he remembered.

"He burnt his house down, so he needed a place to stay for the week, until he brought a new one. Plus he had to baby sit me." Jack replied, he wished he never had to once again come across his last sentence, it made him feel like a baby, which he wasn't he was 17!

"He needed to baby sit you?! Why?" Ianto asked trying not to let his laughter slip from his mouth, causing Jack to become more embarrassed than he already was.

"My parents went out to Spain for a holiday, so they invited Mr Hart to baby sit me, for an entire 2 weeks!" Jack replied, hiding his head in his pillow away from Ianto's grinned face. He was absolutely embarrassed about him telling Ianto about Mr Hart, but the good side to it was, he was cheering Ianto up from the fact that his Mam was in a coma. An arm was placed onto Jack's back, which began to rub in a circle, followed by the sound of soothing. Jack glanced up to find it was Ianto making all the soothing noises with a smirk tilted on his face.

Jack smiled towards his lover, placing his hand on top of Ianto's, gently squeezing the contents of his skin there. Jack's smile grew, by Ianto changing his hand position so their hands were now connected into each other, plus with Ianto gently squeezing back. Ianto rested his head onto Jack's shoulder, nuzzling Jack's neck. Jack placed soft kisses along Ianto's smooth hair, hearing the faint sound of the door unlock. Ianto twitched by the sound, so Jack hushed him then rose to his sitting position.

"Mum and Dad are home" Jack declared, still holding a firm grip of Ianto's hand, "let's go and see if you can stay after all then" Jack explained, rising to his feet with Ianto following behind, both now leaving the room to downstairs.

"Jack is that you?" Jack's mother asked, hearing footsteps of who she guessed was Jack her son and someone else.

"Yes mum, I also have a friend who needs somewhere to stay" Jack chorused down the stairs, making his footsteps beat in time by his singing. Ianto chuckled towards Jack, who didn't even notice by the sound of his voice and feet.

"Oh, who is it this time Jack?" she asked in the living room, Jack was now at the bottom of the stairs making his way in with Ianto.

"My boyfriend, Ianto" Jack replied, walking into the living room, holding Ianto's shaking hand as well, followed by Ianto after. Ianto stared towards Jack's mother, he wondered what she was going to say, he hoped she would let him stay, if not he would have to go to his grandmas with Rhiannon, he didn't like the thought. He would then have a badly broken arm which had just been operated on, damaged ribs and plus the killing headache he would gain from his little sister Rhiannon.

"Oh what happened to you darling?" she asked towards Ianto, Ianto instantly became calmer; she was already treating him like a member of the family, that was always a good sign.

"Broken my arm on a school field trip, then got in a car crash on the same day, with Jack as well, we are both now fine but have bruised ribs, but thank you for asking Miss Harkness" Ianto replied, squeezing Jack's hand, who gently squeezed back, Ianto smiled by the reply from Jack.

"Oh, good it's nothing to serious, and call me Amy not Miss Harkness, it makes me feel old" Amy replied, "and of course he can stay, but do you mind me asking why?" Amy asked. Jack glanced to Ianto, he knew that Ianto wasn't going to feel comfortable about this conversation; Jack was going to give him all the support he can give along the way. But Ianto seemed now more controlled than before, it looked like he could handle it.

"My Mam was also in the car crash, she had a nervous breakdown that's the reason the car crashed. We all survived the crash, but she's still in the hospital in a coma" Ianto replied, wiping a single tear away from his eye, Amy's face filled with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, has her health improved?"

"The Doctors say they don't know yet" Ianto replied, "But I have no where to live for a while until my Mam comes out of it" Ianto added, Amy's face lit up.

"You can stay here of course! You are already part of the family, stay here as long as you like, make your self at home even. Don't even bother using the spare room, I'm sure Jack won't mind if he can share his room do you sweetie?" Amy asked towards Jack who was now grinning his face off.

"Of course not Mam!" Jack replied, showing his white teeth across the room, he's never felt so happy about someone sleeping over in his life! "Thanks Mum!" Jack thanked towards Amy who nodded.

"Couldn't bear to have Jack's boyfriend live through torture" Amy replied, this caused Ianto to think back to Torchwood London. It made him think of the Torture him and Lisa had been put through, it made Ianto realise that he needed to tell Jack about Lisa soon, and he had five days to do so.

"You okay Yan?" Jack asked towards Ianto, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and brining him close, he had spotted Ianto's moment of thinking.

"Yeah, just thinking back in London" Ianto replied, glancing towards Jack.

"So are you okay with the thing that happened in London, or do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked to Ianto, who instantly replied, but in a calm mood, so Jack didn't feel suspicious.

"No, I'm fine now" Ianto replied, he nearly told Jack about Lisa when he was and still is going to tell him on Thursday.

"Okay Yan" Jack replied, kissing the top of Ianto's smooth hair.

"Mum is it okay if we go to Ianto's to get his clothes?" Jack asked to Amy, who replied with,

"Of course you can, just hurry back for tea, Harold is cooking it now as we speak" Amy replied, watching the two leaves the room and out of the building...

* * *

Soon it was Monday and both Jack and Ianto were back at school, they both weren't allowed to do P.E because of their ribs, Jack thanked the lord for that, but Ianto still couldn't do P.E once his ribs were healed, he still had his broken arm. Ianto had now settled in the Harkness household, his bond was growing with Jack's parents, but the bond was no way as big compared to his and Jack's. Their bond was the biggest compared to any bond in the world. It was now period 4, which meant it was the hour of the week when the students all gathered in their tutor groups scattered all around the school for the whole hour.

The torchwood gang were all settled in E13, Jack and Ianto in the far right hand corner, with the table beside them with Owen, Tosh and Gwen sat next to. Jack and Ianto whispered things to one an other until Mr Smith came into the room, distracting them making him gain their attention.

"Right hello class! It's tutor hour already! Any way, this week we have to do something else, we have to write a report about the day trip last week, and I expect all of you to finish it because you were all there!" Mr Smith pointed out to the class who grunted back towards him. "Alright class take out your books and pens, then begin!" Mr Smith announced, placing a massive pile of year 7 text books onto the table in front of him, Mr Smith was spending the whole hour marking the year 7's books.

Everyone reached into their bags where they retrieved their study books, all except Ianto. Who just looked straight to the front of the class, not bothering to reach into his bag. Jack saw his actions and began to wonder.

"What's up Yan?" Jack asked, shoving his book on the table with a thud, Ianto came out of his day dream and turned to Jack.

I can't write in my book, I've broken my writing arm" Ianto replied, placing his broken arm onto the table, staring towards Gwen who was busy scribbling in her book, looking towards Jack every minute.

Jack looked down towards Ianto's cast, which had mostly Jack's handwriting all over it, Jack had spent the whole hour writing on Ianto's cast on the first night Ianto stayed, it was fun. Ianto was indeed correct; there was no way in hell that Ianto could manage to write with his hand in that condition. Ianto needed to write his report another way. Jack was about to ask Ianto how he was going to right up his report, but Ianto placed his hand in the air before he even had the chance to ask.

"Sir?" Ianto asked to Mr Smith who pulled back from looking at a text book.

"Yes Ianto?" Mr Smith asked.

"Is it alright if I write my report up on computer? Because of my broken arm and all" Ianto explained to Mr Smith who instantly understood.

"Of course you can Ianto, I forgot to mention it earlier, go ahead and start on the computer. You will find it is already on" Mr Smith explained to Ianto. Smiling gratefully Ianto rose from his seat, making his way to the Computer which was on the other side of the room.

"Sir is it okay if I help Ianto?" Jack asked, Gwen shot her head up towards Jack instantly.

"Sir he can't!" Gwen shrieked, Jack gave a death glare towards her in return.

"Why not Gwen?" Mr Smith asked.

"Well, he has to write his report as well!" Gwen fighted back, causing Jack to sigh in annoyance towards her, she was never going to give up.

"He still is going to write his report, same as he is going to help Ianto. He is going to have to do both at the same time, won't you Jack?" Mr Smith asked to Jack who grinned instantly.

"Of course I can! I think you should know that I am a double tasker!" Jack grinned, rising to his feet, making his way towards Ianto who sat on the other side of the room, grabbing his text book along the way. Ianto smiled towards Jack, who grinned in return, taking his seat next to Ianto, and then helping write on the computer. Gwen done a low growl towards Ianto, Gwen wasn't going to give up yet, soon she will have Jack, and soon she will be in his arms laughing towards Ianto. But Gwen didn't notice that her growl got Mr Smith's attention.

"Something the matter Gwen?" Mr Smith asked towards Gwen who blushed.

"Nothing!" Gwen replied, quickly scribbling on her text book again.

"Mind if I have a look on what you have wrote so far?" Mr Smith asked, walking up towards Gwen, who buried her head on the book.

"No it's not finished!" she shrieked, pulling the book close towards her away from Mr Smith.

"I just want to look at it!" Mr Smith spoke, snatching the book away from Gwen to have a proper look. A couple minutes later Mr Smith turned away from the book and looked towards Gwen. "Gwen I don't think it is very appropriate about writing about the incident with Ianto and his arm, I also think it isn't a very good idea on drawing doodles of Jack in your book either" Mr Smith explained, placing the book back down on the table, then walking back towards the front. Jack and Ianto had watched the whole scene, and couldn't stop giggling like little children; soon they turned back to their work that was set for them...

Forty minutes had passed and both Jack and Ianto had finished their reports, with 10 minutes of chat time for them selves.

"Right class before you go to break I would just like to make an announcement!" Mr Smith shouted out to his class, getting their attention. "Okay, some of you already know that starting next Monday the school is going to be making newspapers, just about the school and it's students, so the head teacher would like to know what the first headline is going to be, it's your choice, just meet the reporters before the end of Friday, other than that have a good week! Allons-y!"

* * *

The Torchwood team gathered in the baseball pitch, well so far it was only Ianto, Owen and Tosh. Because Jack was now having his chat with Gwen about the incident with Ianto, after all she deserved it. But sometimes Ianto thinks Jack is going too hard on her, but maybe Jack is right and Ianto isn't, who knows?

* * *

Ianto walked along the city streets of Cardiff; he was on his own for a change. Jack had to go to the barbers to have his hair cut for Thursday that gave Ianto a chance to get what he needed for Thursday as well. Ianto glanced in every window looking for something special Jack would like, but he couldn't find anything he knew Jack would even want.

Ianto was about to give up when he noticed something in the window, it's perfect. Ianto knew that was the one thing that Jack would want, Ianto glanced up to the shop name, and he smirked at what it read. Does this shop ever let Ianto down? Guess it doesn't, Ianto smirked, entering the shop to buy Jack birthday present...

* * *

It was soon Thursday, with Jack's party in full swing; it was the perfect time for Ianto's arrival. Ianto began to walk down the set of stairs, wearing his new pair of black skinny jeans, white top with a blue hoodie, which was unzipped. His hair was also spiked for a change, it made Ianto feel different, it had been 4 years since the last time he used hair gel, and it was time to make a change. Ianto walked through the crowd of dancing people, searching for his lover.

Ianto found Jack beside the punch bowl, getting a drink also chatting to a group of people, but as soon as Jack set his eyes on Ianto, he couldn't find the words to speak, so the crowd moved away for them.

Ianto smiled towards Jack, making his way over, with Jack's present in his hoodie pocket. Jack opened up his arms towards Ianto who kindly went into the embrace. Jack leaned over towards Ianto's stunning face, where he leaned in and captured his lips into a kiss.

Ianto pulled away from the kiss then whispered a sentence into Jack's ear, "Happy birthday Jack" Ianto spoke, reaching into his pocket and handing over his birthday present.

"You didn't have to" Jack replied, kindly excepting the present from Ianto's hands.

"I wanted to" Ianto replied, watching Jack slowly lift up the lid to reveal a necklace with half a love heart their with a engraving which read _'love you always, Ianto-x-' _Jack smiled down to his present, carefully lifting it up, examining every detail.  
"Do you like it?" Ianto asked.

"I love it!" Jack replied, pulling Ianto into a hug, who kindly hugged back, once they pulled away Ianto reached down into his chest where he pulled out a similar necklace, but it was the other half.

"Snap" Ianto laughed, Jack chuckled.

"Yan it isn't really snap, if you think about it, you have the right side and I have the left side" Jack smirked to Ianto who shrugged.

"So?" Ianto shrugged, Jack just laughed now placing the next lace onto his neck. Jack smiled to himself, watching the heart dangle on his chest, it was perfect. Ianto also stared at the necklace; this reminded him that he still needed to talk to Jack.  
"Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah Caraid?" Jack asked to Ianto, who took a deep breath in,

"Can we talk outside?" he asked, Jack nodded and lead the way out to the balcony, it was a big open area, could fit 100 people it they wanted it to, but it was mainly for the Harkness family.

Both males sat on the wooden bench, surrounded by lights, leaving the crowd and the party behind them in the house.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jack asked towards Ianto who took another breath in.

"I want to talk about Lisa" Ianto replied, Jack sighed in relief he thought Ianto was going to talk about their relationship for sure.

"You sure you can handle it?" Jack asked he knew this was a big step for Ianto; he didn't want to force Ianto into talking about it.

"Yes, I want to tell you about it" Ianto replied, thinking for the right way to explain it carefully.

"Okay when you're ready shoot, and take your time" Jack replied, making himself comfortable for Ianto's story.

"You know the battle of canary wharf in Torchwood London?" Ianto began.

"Yeah, the whole of Torchwood Cardiff wouldn't shut up about it for weeks" Jack replied, he wondered where this was going.

"Well I was in that battle" Ianto explained causing Jack to gasp; his boyfriend was actually in the battle with the cyberman and daleks.

"Really?!" Jack asked Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I was hiding in the lower levels, keeping myself quiet so they didn't find me. When I thought it was safe I went up level to search for Lisa my girlfriend. The battle was over for all I know, every life source I found was dead, it gave a low chance on me finding Lisa alive, but when I found her my heart broke" Ianto sniffed, taking a deep breath in for the next stage of his story, Jack placed his arm onto Ianto's back and rubbed it, comforting Ianto along the way. Ianto thanked him and carried on telling his story.

"Lisa was strapped on the converting machines for the cyberman; she was still alive but hardly human, I rescued her from further converting but she was so weak, she was about half complete. So I placed her down in the basement so I could look after her until I found a cure. Soon the school began to heal itself, the aliens had been removed and the students were coming back. I used to steal drugs and medicine from the first aid room, I had to steal them in order to save Lisa, but they weren't strong enough. Soon the school found out about my plans, and they took action on killing Lisa. I didn't want that to happen, so I took Lisa further down the building, but the Lisa I knew wasn't in her body any more. A cyber man had taken control of her body. I was nearly killed by Lisa, by my Tad stopped that from happening, he sacrificed his life for mine, soon they killed Lisa, leaving me to grief about Lisa and my Tad. Soon I was taken into questioning, but I never answered the questions, I was paying more attention about Lisa and my Tad. I had a low chance of even making it to this school, but I made it in, and you know the rest of the story from there. But every now and again I still grief about Lisa and my Tad" Ianto sobbed; now beginning to cry. Tears travelled along his face, covering his face in liquid.

"Oh Yan" Jack said, pulling Ianto into a hug, letting Ianto cry away in his arms. He's never heard of a sad and off putting story until now. Jack was also crying he didn't blame himself; Ianto had been put through a lot, his Ianto.

Out in the distance stood Gwen, watching the scene in front of her then turning away, with an evil grin spread across her face, she knew how to take her revenge on Ianto...

**I was going to write 2000 words in this chapter to apologize that I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't expect to write nearly 3700 words! Any way what do you think Gwen's plan is? Please Review –Jaggerz  
P.S sorry if mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto wept on Jack's clothes, his spiked hair brushed along Jack's chin. He was weeping from the images that were still stuck and always will be stuck in his mind. He was surprised he even managed to tell the whole story, but at least it was now out of the way. He will no longer have to think about it for a very long time in the future. He was quite surprised to find Jack also crying with him, the echoes of Jack's sobbing voice kind of gave it away. Why were they crying when today was a cause of celebration!

He took a deep breath in, wiping the tears away and onto the sleeve of his hoodie, with a little sniff leaving his nose after. His eyes glanced up towards Jack, he looked as upset as he did himself, shows how much Jack cares about his boyfriend.

"You okay?" Ianto asked, lightly nudging him with his elbow, Jack glanced down towards Ianto and cracked a smile.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" he replied, his answer he was waiting for was a simple shrug, followed by a small grin.

"We are both in the same sobbing state Caraid" Ianto pointed out, he chuckled towards his sentence, soon Jack joined in with the chuckle.

"I guess so, well I am only fine if you are, are you alright Yan?" he asked, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer for comfort.

"Yeah, took me time but I've recovered from my weeping ways" Ianto replied, smiling gratefully towards Jack's question, Jack grinned.

"Well if you are alright then I am alright" he replied, leaning forwards and planting a small kiss onto Ianto's cheek, followed by a small trail going down towards his neck. Pressure was beginning to be made on his neck by Jack's mouth. Moans of delight began to escape out of Ianto's mouth by the touch, he couldn't help but moan, who wouldn't moan by this brilliant feeling Jack was giving him, but he could try and stop him before it goes out of hand.

"Jaaaack, you have guest in your house!" Ianto gasped, sealing his eyes shut from the touch.

"So?" Jack replied, nibbling his neck, absorbing Ianto's scent.

"So, what if they see us outside having sex? Because you couldn't wait until everyone had gone? Or was to lazy to even make it up towards his bedroom?" Ianto questioned, Jack didn't even need to think before he answered.

"Well it's my party so I can do whatever I want, screw the guests, I am doing whatever I want when I want" he replied, making more pressure onto the skin, Ianto moaned further, he couldn't keep this up for much longer soon he was going to give in.

"My guard is going to go down soon" he moaned, Jack grinned into his skin.

"Then let if fall Yan, let me fuck you senseless with you crying my name out loud for all the guests to hear" Jack urged, making a final suck of pressure on his neck before retrieving his mouth away from the neck to reveal the hickey he had just made. Taking a glance at the hickey he grinned, placing a soft kiss on top, "perfect" he murmured, once again beginning to kiss his way up Ianto's neck and onto his jaw line. Ianto moaned, towards Jack's touch.

"Jaaack" he begged.

"Yes Caraid?" he grinned, his tongue trailing along Ianto's jaw line.

"Come here and kiss me!" Ianto gasped, reaching out with his hands and pulling Jack's face up until he met with his own, mouths sealed together into a passionate kiss. Jack instantly began to deepen the kiss, hands exploring Ianto's body. Hair began to be ruffled, both were becoming impatient, Jack's tongue trailed along Ianto's teeth, begging for them to be opened allowing him to enter his mouth. Ianto knew what Jack was thinking and gave him access, Jack grinned into the kiss, his tongue exploring inside Ianto's mouth. Both tongues met and wrapped around each other, they would continue further but they sadly got interrupted.

The balcony doors opened with a crowd of guests from the house came out and looked towards Jack; most of the girls looked at both of them of course.

"Time for birthday beats Jack! From every one of us in this party! We won't leave this party until every single one of us has birthday beated you!" a boy announced, nodding with towards other lads who grinned and began to walk towards Jack and Ianto.

Neither Jack nor Ianto had paid attention to what the boy just said; they were still kissing each other senseless until Jack got pulled away from Ianto by the boys from just now. Jack yelped by the contact, he wasn't expecting anyone to touch him from behind but he was mistaken. He was being dragged back into his house by the crowd, leaving Ianto on the balcony seat surprised at what just happened.

He could just make out Jack's voice calling out to him from the crowd's cheer and blasting music, he could tell Jack wanted help. Getting up on his two feet he began to make his way back into the house but he got stopped by three boys instead. They all swayed slightly on their own, plus their face emotions weren't pleasant to see. They were obviously drunk, great.

Ianto tried to step past them put he got a hand shoving him back.

"Hey, hey Yanni don't be rude now" the boy in the middle hiccupped, Ianto made a low growl, it couldn't be heard but it was there.

"Don't call me Yanni, and I would appreciate it if you please let me pass" Ianto instructed, but they chuckled towards him.

"No can do 'Yanni'" he replied.

"And why not?" Ianto asked, he could begin to hear the sound of people's echoes of them counting numbers up to 18, it had started.

"Because you look like the person who needs fun around hear. Plus we want to see if you can swim with one good arm" the tall one grinned, Ianto suddenly realised what they were about to do.

His eyes widened, trying to make a run for it away from the three males but a tight grasp caught him on his waist, and soon got pulled back.

"Don't try running away from us Yanni, you are just making it hard for yourself" they laughed, dragging Ianto along the balcony and towards the outside swimming pool.

Ianto struggled against their grips, he didn't want to get shoved into the water, and he had a cast on for Christ's sake!

"Don't do this!" Ianto begged, trying to escape their grasp's, he needed Jack's help, and fast!

**Please review -Jaggerz**


	18. Chapter 18

Ianto stopped his feet to a halt on the ground; he placed all his weight onto them, trying to prevent them from going forwards. His teeth gritted when he realised they were still moving forwards, but very slowly. He began to lightly dig his nails in the other boy's arm, hoping that if he began to put the pressure on the boy's arm he would hopefully let go.

He yelped when another boy made a tight grip on his casted arm, putting the pressure on him instead he stopped digging his nails in the boy's arm, hoping the other boy would stop the pain on his arm.

"Please" Ianto murmured, loud enough for the boy's to hear. "Stop this" he asked, his eyes slightly widened when the edge of the pool became noticeable. He put more weight onto his feet; he could feel his trainers scraping against the ground.

When no reply came, only them still going forwards Ianto sighed. Getting metres away from the pool Ianto braced himself, sealing his eyes shut and waiting for the cold splash of water to hit him. To his surprise, his feet stopped to a halt by the sound of a cough.

Snapping his eyes open, he looked between the three of them, seeing they were all staring at one certain spot, he followed their gazes and made a sigh of relief.

A small smile appeared when his eyes locked place on Jack's face, staring at the furious tone of facial emotion, Ianto was glad he wasn't angry at him. Glancing at the other three boy's Ianto's smile slightly grew.

"What do we have here?" Jack asked now slowly beginning to walk up to the four, the boy holding Ianto glanced to the other two, gulping he turned towards Jack.

"Just wanted to have a bit of fun you know" he hiccupped; Jack stared at him before he turned towards Ianto, who slightly winced when the boy squeezed harder against his cast.

"Well Ianto doesn't look like he's having much fun at all" Jack stated, placing an arm on top of the boy's he calmly asked, "Let him go" The tallest boy snorted, Jack shot him a glare and his mouth sealed. "Now" Jack added.

Sighing, the boy holding Ianto slowly began to loosen his grip, Ianto let out a sigh of relief once his arm no longer had pressure crushing against it. He glanced to the three boys around him, watching them all stare towards Jack; Ianto joined Jack's side and got an arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

Ianto leant his head against Jack's, staring at the three boys he soon felt Jack lean his head against his in return with a soft sigh.

"You should consider your selves lucky, if I wasn't in a good mood this evening you would have been the ones with a dunk in the pool. Now I'm going to give you a second chance and you better take it, do anything like that again, and I might have to public embarrass you" Jack softly said, he glanced at them individually until the one in the middle nodded, Jack nodded in return.

Lightly squeezing his hand against Ianto's waist he began to escort them away from the three boys.

"Are you okay Yan? Did they hurt you?" Jack soothed, gazing down at the younger teenager, softly placing his hand against his cheek, Ianto shook his head.

"I'm fine Jack, just got in a little bit of trouble but I'm fine" Ianto replied, Jack nodded with a small weak smile. "Thank you, for saving me. If you didn't come on time I would have been thrown in your pool" he added, Ianto's lips shut by the contact of Jack's finger.

"It was my pleasure Yan, I would do anything to keep you safe" he soothed, Ianto nodded. Slowly replacing his finger with his lips Jack softly kissed him, Ianto delicately sighed before he soon began to kiss back. He cupped Jack's cheeks in his hands and kissed harder, Jack chuckled at this and copied Ianto's actions. Jack slipped his tongue into Ianto's mouth and fought for dominance against his. Eventually Jack had won and Ianto's lips were beginning to turn numb.

He soon pulled away and stared into Jack's baby blue eyes before he entwined their fingers together. Jack glanced down and grinned, glancing back up towards Ianto he gently squeezed his hand.

"Want to go find Owen and Tosh?" he asked nodding towards his house with blasting music exiting through the windows, Ianto grinned.

"Sure" Ianto replied, both grinning at each other they began to make their way towards Jack's house.

"I felt kind of sorry for what I just did to Gwen, but it was worth it" Jack said, Ianto gazed at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do now?" Ianto asked, Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean now? This is the first time I've even done anything wrong!" Jack pouted, Ianto kept his eyebrow raised.

"Sure it is" he sarcastically replied, Jack innocently nodded, Ianto sighed. "What did you do?" he asked again, Jack took in a deep breath.

"When everyone was giving me birthday beats, it eventually was Gwen's turn. She slowly leant down to me and whispered happy birthday in my ear, I lightly shuddered and had a pure thought of brilliance. Everyone was giving her death glares so I decided to make them enjoy themselves. I simply yelled out 'Gwen's volunteered to take my place!' And they all thought it was a brilliant idea. So with me now free I managed to get outside in time with the sound of Gwen shrieking behind me. Then you know the rest of the story" Jack explained, Ianto nodded.

"I guess I can forgive you" Ianto smirked, Jack grinned at this.

"I knew you soon would" he replied, reaching towards the door handle with his free hand he opened it and allowed Ianto to walk in first. "Youngest first and the most dashing last" he grinned with a chuckle. Ianto blushed and walked inside, his hand still entwined with Jack's.

His ears greeted him with the sound of loud party music, Ianto slightly winced at the high pitched sound but soon began to get used to it. The party beating had stopped and there was no sign of Gwen. Ianto glanced towards Jack beside him, watching Jack nod at him Ianto slowly began to make his way through the crowd, never taking Jack's hand away from his. Both teenagers began to scan the area, looking for their other two gang members. Jack began to scan the buffet table in the far corner, working his way through each teenager his eyes soon landed on two teenagers, he grinned.

"Over there" Jack announced, squeezing Ianto's hand he began to lead them towards their two friends.

"Hey there" he grinned; Tosh glanced towards him and flashed him a smile.

"Happy birthday Jack!" she replied, Jack nodded.

"Thanks, enjoying yourselves?" Jack asked, Owen nodded.

"Yeah, foods great but it would be nice if we had alcohol" Owen replied, Jack sighed.

"We got school tomorrow Owen" Jack pointed out, Owen shrugged.

"So?"

"So, I don't think it would be wise. You would have a killing headache and your head would hurt even more by the amount of thinking and sound you will be hearing throughout the day" Jack said.

"Who said anything about getting drunk?" Owen asked, Jack sighed.

"No Owen, no alcohol" Jack warned, Owen grunted,

"Fine, I'm sure there are better things here to do anyway then getting a drink" he announced, Jack nodded with a smile.

**I'll update soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

"So, I saw Gwen just now run out of the house screaming, you got anything to do with it Jack?" Owen smirked taking a small sip of his tango, Jack grinned at this.

"Maybe" he replied with a chuckle, Owen's smirk grew.

"What did you do?" he eagerly asked.

"Well let's just say I managed to get everyone in this room to give her 18 beats on the shoulder each" he grinned at Owen when he began to wail with laughter.

"How on earth did you manage that?" he managed to speak through out his laughter, Jack shrugged.

"Everyone isn't so keen on Gwen at the moment; they try and do something to her when they have the chance" he replied, Tosh shook her head.

"Not everyone, I saw Rhys run after Gwen when she had left the house" she spoke, taking a small nibble out of her burger, Jack chuckled.

"The same Rhys who Gwen kissed because he wouldn't shut up?" he smirked, Tosh nodded.

"Poor sod, probably thinks Gwen has a fancy to him because she suddenly kissed him. But I think we all know Gwen would never even attempt to be with him" Owen replied, all four nodded in agreement.

Ianto slightly twitched when he thought back to when Gwen had confessed what she had done, the pain she had gave him, the amount of tears his eyes had produced. Ianto got a cold feeling running down his back when he thought more and more about it, he was unaware of the area around him until Jack squeezed his hand.

Glancing down Ianto stared at Jack's hand for a while, gently squeezing back he glanced back up towards Jack and cracked a smile. Jack wasn't too convinced at first but eventually smiled back. He nodded towards him, his baby blue eyes shining in the light, Ianto knew the pain he suffered from Gwen was worth it. All he knew that mattered now was making sure both him and Jack will be happy for the rest on their relationship. Ianto hoped it was going to be a long relationship, he couldn't bare having a short and heart braking relationship like he had with Lisa, he wouldn't wish that on anyone, except Gwen.

An awkward silence soon began to float around the four of them; Jack glanced at each of them in turn, wondering if they were all feeling awkward like he was. Both Tosh and Owen were, but Ianto was thinking again, Jack stared at him for a while and noticed that Ianto was completely unaware of the area around him. Ianto's body was lightly pressing against his own, he could faintly feel Ianto's breathing, it was deep.

"Guys" Jack announced, Ianto snapped out of his thinking and turned to face Jack, unaware of the fact that he had been daydreaming. Tosh carefully placed the remains of her burger on her cardboard plate, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Owen stared at Jack, taking sips of his tango waiting for Jack to continue.

"I think you are all aware of the fact that Gwen hasn't been in, basically any contact with the gang for the last few days. And I'm positively sure you all know why." Jack began, the three of them nodded, especially Ianto. "And being leader of the group, it has come to my decision that Gwen can't be part of the gang anymore, she has physically hurt Ianto numerous amount of times and I for one don't ever want it to happen again. Do you all agree?" He asked.

"Yes, I do" Ianto murmured next to him, Jack turned to face him. Ianto smiled at him causing Jack to crack a grin, leaning forwards he placed a gently kiss on his forehead.

"I also agree" Owen called, Jack turned to face him, both reaching eye contact Jack nodded, Owen nodded in return with a small smile.

"I guess that leaves me" Tosh spoke, she slightly widened her eyes when she noticed all eyes were on her. Blushing, she chipped in "I also agree" Owen smiled at this, Ianto slowly smiled after, Jack nodded.

"That settles it, Gwen; also know as Gappy is officially no longer a member of the gang. If she ever attempts to be part of the gang she will have to deal with me" Jack eyed each of them again not waiting for an answer, he was not going to reject his final answer. He was going to stick with it for as long as all four of them stayed together, he was not going to let Gwen harm any of them.

"Just one problem" Owen said slowly, taking a quick glance towards Jack, then at the other two. Taking a small breath he continued, "What if Gwen starts talking to us, you know by our gang names. We can't possibly ignore her all the time when we talk to each other with those names"

Jack thought for a moment.

"We'll just have to screw the nicknames, that way she won't be able to have an advantage against us. Starting tomorrow us four will no longer have our nicknames, but only are usual names. This is going to make a big impact on our gang code but it's a risk we have to take" Jack replied.

"I can agree with that" Owen replied satisfied.

"We'll just have to think of a new code in the mean time" Ianto commented, leaving all four of them back into an awkward silence, Jack sighed.

"It can wait till tomorrow, don't let this small problem ruin the rest of the night. You guys all deserve to enjoy yourselves. Especially me" Jack grinned grabbing Ianto's waist and pulling him closer, gently beginning to nuzzle his neck. He could hear Owen slightly moan but it soon turned into a yelp, with a shushing Toshiko.

"Lay off it Owen, it's his birthday" she requested. Ianto watched Tosh drag Owen away from them and cracked a smile, turning his head towards Jack who was still nuzzling his neck, he gently kissed his hair. Smelling in the scent of his shampoo he delicately sighed.

"So how are you intending to enjoy the rest of your night?" Ianto asked, he lightly shivered at Jack's lips as they hovered over his neck.

"I'm intending to enjoy the rest of the night by spending it with you Mr Jones" he responded; now gently running a trail of soft kisses across his neck, he stopped when a song he knew and loved began to play in the air. Grinning Jack placed one more kiss onto Ianto's neck.

"Dance with me" he whispered, letting go of Ianto's waist and lifting his head up to meet Ianto's. He stared at Jack for a moment, smiling he nodded.

Jack grinned at this; gently squeezing his hand he slowly began to lead them to the middle of the room. He found a small open space, smiling he turned towards Ianto. Placing his free hand around his back and taking their entwined hands together, gently placing it against his heart. Ianto soon placed his casted arm against Jack's back, both eyes locked together.

Jack gently began to sway them in time to the music, hearing Ianto delicately sigh he cracked a grin.

"I've always liked this song, but I've never found any proper use to the lyrics until now" Jack murmured, both still swaying as the song progressed.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
Just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Ianto smiled when Jack began to sing the lyrics, this was the first time he had heard him sing and he was surprised Jack had been hiding it away until now. The way Jack sang was soothing; Ianto's heart beat had increased since he began to hear him sing, he defiantly hoped this wasn't the last time he would hear him sing.

_I've been waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you.

Ianto placed a soft kiss onto Jack's neck once the song had ended, both still swaying without the music.

"I never knew you could sing" Ianto stated, Jack lightly grinned.

"Neither did I, until now" he responded, Ianto smirked.

"You should do it more often" he suggested, Jack thought for a moment.

"Only for you" he replied, gently pulling the both of them closer.

"I could agree to that" Ianto smiled, his smile slightly grew when another song came on. "I like this song" he announced, both now swaying in the beat to the music, Jack chuckled.

"I never knew you were a Green Day fan Yan" he chuckled, Ianto nodded.

"Ever since I was little, but this song beats them all" Ianto replied, both now listening to the lyrics.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

"Why this specific song?" Jack asked, Ianto glanced up to him and preformed a small smile.

"This song reminded me so much of myself when I was in London. I was on my own and I was surrounded by broken dreams, I was against everyone because I was trying to care for Lisa, I was so alone" Ianto replied, both of them had stopped swaying, Jack watched Ianto as he began to mumble the lyrics.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Jack carefully removed his hand away from Ianto's back and gently placed it onto his face. "Never, you are never ever going to walk alone again Ianto. I promise" Jack soothed, pulling him into a small hug.

Ianto gently sighed as he began to breathe in Jack's scent as he listened to the rest of the song; glancing up to face Jack he hoped he was right. He hoped he would never have to walk alone again.

**You'll have to bear with me now because I'm now having a writers block and it's going to be a hectic week this week so please be patient, I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto lightly sighed as they yet came to another red light; glancing at the clock he noted that it was too early in the morning. Shielding his eyes from the lights beam the sound of the gear changing filled his eardrums violently.

Knowing how fast Jack drove when stressed by traffic he quickly braced himself by the impact. Fingers dug into the seat when the SUV jumped into the air, wincing he shot a glance at Jack beside him.

"Do you have to drive that fast?" Ianto asked.

Jack turned to face him, "Do you want to be late Ianto?"

Ianto shook his head "No, but I don't want to end back up in the hospital when it hasn't even been a month yet since our last visit"

Both of them jumped by the SUV bouncing back onto the ground, they shook from side to side from the impact of the SUV adjusting to the ground.

"You need to live a little Ianto" Jack said, watching his boyfriend clutching the handle on the door.

"I think you will find I am defiantly living, anyone would if they had to put up with you"

"That's mean Yanni" he pouted, Ianto let out a chuckle.

"Don't tell me my boyfriend is easily taken down by one little complaint?"

Jack shrugged, "That comment was uncalled for"

"And so was the idea of inviting those three boys who almost pushed me in your swimming pool. Plus you don't even know them"

Jack innocently smiled "The more the merrier?"

Making a loud tut Ianto glanced back out the window, he had probably distracted Jack enough by now and he didn't want him to crash. Inhaling deeply he noticed Owen and Tosh both coming up to their left.

Turning towards Jack he noticed that Jack was already grinning at the two of them, Ianto then too let out a grin.

"Morning!" Jack beamed; he carefully leant over Ianto and watched the pair of them enter the SUV.

"Good morning" Tosh greeted being careful to not trip over as she was almost forced in by Owen. He quickly joined Tosh in the back.

"Morning" he muttered, slamming the door shut and slightly wincing at the bang.

"Everyone in and buckled up?" Jack asked.

Owen glanced at Toshiko before nodding. "Yeah"

"Good" Jack replied before slamming his foot on the peddle.

"Geez, Jack are you trying to kill us today?" Tosh gasped searching for the nearest thing she could grasp.

"If you mean death by teachers then yes Tosh, I am" he grinned, both Tosh and Ianto tutted.

"Now is not the time for sarcastic comments Jack" Ianto said, Jack sighed.

"Fine"

Jack slightly jumped by the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. Slightly wincing he awkwardly reached down and grabbed it, glancing between both his phone and the road he passed it to Ianto.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Glancing at the callers ID Ianto froze, staring at the printed letters. "It's Gwen" he whispered. Loudly sighing Jack glanced at Ianto.

"Just leave it" Ianto nodded.

"Does she really expect us to pick her up from after what she did to Ianto?" Owen snapped, Jack shrugged.

"Guess she does, but I hope she likes detention slips because she's guaranteed to get one if she doesn't hurry up and get to school" Jack turned the wheel making the SUV turn into the college car park. Glancing around the area he soon found them a spot to park the car.

Ianto glanced at his watch.

"Amazing, still got 5 minutes spare"

Jack chuckled "Have I ever let you down?"

Ianto thought for a moment before replying. "I've had better days" Owen and Toshiko chuckled.

"He's turning into a right Jester" Owen grinned, Tosh nodded in agreement.

"Well I did teach him well" Jack grinned, his arm loosely wrapping around Ianto's shoulder and brining him close.

"Don't make me laugh Harkness. With you being clumsy and awful it's no wonder Ianto's made great comebacks against you"

They all let out a laugh expect Jack. "Very funny Owen, spend the whole day with Ianto and then tell me what you think" They laughed again.

-I F S I T C H-

Gwen slowly peeped through the science door, glancing around she slowly crept into the classroom.

Mr Smith turned by the sound of the Door squeaking open, his eyebrow rose.

"Gwen, you're fifteen minutes late" he said, Gwen nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't know who was taking me to school today" she replied, her gaze reaching Jack's, quickly reacting Jack glanced away from her, knowing that Gwen wasn't respectful to him anymore.

"Gwen you're a teenager, I'm sure you're very capable of making arrangements the night before school" he warned, she nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Fair enough, take your seat"

"Yes sir"

Walking towards the back of the class the sound of sniggering could be heard, narrowing her eyes she glanced around for the owners but what she didn't realise is they were Jack's, Owen's, Tosh's and Ianto's.

Her eyebrows narrowed even more at the sight of both Ianto and Jack's hands entwined on the table. Ianto noticed this and glanced down at their entwined hands, feeling pressured he tried taking his hand out of Jack's grasp, but Jack only tightened his hold on his hand.

Watching Jack react she shook the thought out of her head before walking towards the four of them, noticing a spare seat beside Owen.

What she didn't expect was Owen to shove his bag on the seat and tuck it under the table.

"No seats left" he smirked, Jack grinned at him.

"Owen you know that's my seat, so stop messing around and take your bag off my seat" she lightly growled, Owen shook his head.

"Gwen, hurry up and sit down!" Mr Smith snapped, Gwen gasped.

"But Owen's got my seat!" she replied.

"Well, if Owen's sat in your seat then I suggest you go and sit somewhere else!" he snapped, his temper rapidly rising. "Now Gwen!" he shouted, nodding in defeat she glanced between the four of them before walking half way across the room to her next seat.

"Nice one Owen" Jack quietly laughed, reaching forward he patted his shoulder. Owen grinned at him.

"I can do much better than that"

**Sorry I haven't updated! The exams have been killing me! Honestly!**


End file.
